crepusculo
by rey kon
Summary: "Crepusculo" es la obra de teatro que interpretaran en Monster High, a falta de Creditos para mejorar su calificacion,Clawd esta dispuesto a interpretar a Jacob, mas..quien sera la hermosa Bella Swan? y Draculaura lo aceptara? averiguenlo!historia relatada por Lala
1. Chapter 1

He tenido en todo este tiempo,una relacion perfecta! Mi novio es...el mas lindo chico del mundo!atento,caballeroso,amable,*w* una verdadera moneria! Ah,jiji!perdon,se me olvidaba presentarme,hola! soy Lala y me toco otra vez relatarles esta historia que llamare:

"Crepusculo"

-.- si, ya se

ya me lo dijeron todos,

que soy una ridicula!pero creo que le queda perfecto el titulo! Comienzooooo! :3

Era un diacomun y corriente en mi escuela,estabamos en la cafeteria mis amigas y yo,esperando que llegaran los demas para enterarnos de los ultimos chismes que circulaban en MonsterHigh,estabamosClawdeen,Lagoona,Gil,Abbey y yo tomando el K-freeze mañanero y Mi amiga rusa le mandaba mensajes a su novio avisandole que ya habia llegado y que lo estaba esperando en la cafeteria

-porque no te veniste con el?-preguntaba mi cuñis

-tenia que dejarrr a su herrrmanaprrrimerrro a su trrrabajo,asi que le dije que mi padre podrrriatrraerrme, ademas,a papá le gusta acompañarrrme a la escuela a que Heath lo haga-

-asi o mas desconfiado-se burlo Clawdeen,en eso Frankie entraba con Andy a la cafeteriasentandose apartados de nosotros

-ya andan?-pregunte yo

-no,que yo sepa,Andy se le declarrroperrroFrrankie le dijo que no,porrquecrrreo que aun ama al tarrrado de Heath

-ese idiota!tenia que regarla magistralmente-se burlo la lobita-tan bien que estaban y tenia que salir Jackson con sus idioteces!

-los hombres solemos echar a perder las cosas cuando mejor estan-dijo Gil sinceramente lo que le valio un besito de Lagoona

(:* es un tiernooo!)

En eso y como si fuera audiovisual,Cleo y Deuce entraban al lugar y a leguas se notaba que mi amiga estaba de muuuuy mal humor,detras de ellos Heath venia sonriendo muy divertido

-regresate si quieres!-le contestaba ella sentandose furiosa

-ah vamos bebe-le decia el tomando asiento a su lado y practicamenteacorralandola-no te enojes!

-no,pero solo recuerda que yo hare lo mismo con otros

-que paso?-pregunto Lagoonamirandolos sorprendida

-tu amigo-contesto Cleo enojada-que tal parece que le encanta ayudar a Caterine de Mew con su auto-

-la llanta de su auto se poncho y le ayudamos a cambiarla-secundo Heath

-tu tambien?-pregunto Abbey-

-este-tartamudeo el-puees si

-y saben como les pago?-dijo mi amiga-con un doble besito en la mejilla

Un "uuuh" salio de parte de todos,claro que Cleo y Abbey no estaban nada felices

-a mi me tomo desprevenido!-aclaro Deuce-y solo le permiti uno

-si men,porqueCleotecnicamente te trono los dedos para llamarte!-rio Heath

-no es cierto!vamosbebe,no te molestes,solo fue un favor

-haz los favores que quieras,mas no te me acerques que tienes polvo del auto de "esa"-recalco despectivamente Cleolevantandose y alejandose de el-

Deuce viro los ojos detras de sus lentes,cruzandose de brazos,mi amiga cuando se encela,es bastante especial

-y Clawd?-pregunte yo mirando en derredor sin ver a mi lobito

-estaba platicando con Caterine-contesto Heath ya mas serio al ver la cara que Abbey tenia

-eh?-pregunte yo escuchando como mil alarmas sonando en mi cabeza

-el tambien le ayudo, Lala-completo Cleo tomando su iphone-

Celos en 3..2

-ah.-dije yo como si nada-bueno,supongo que esta bien-conteste sonriendo

-lo ves!deberias aprender de ella-le dijo Deuce molesto

-en verdad quieres usar esa carta?-le pregunto ella furiosa-piensalo bien que te puede pesar

El griego creyo mas prudente guardar silencio, en ese momento Thad,mi primo entro al lugar,habia hecho un intercambio estudiantil desde nuestra ciudad natal hacia MonsterHigh,yoestaba mas que feliz de tenerlo ahi,el era como un hermanito mayor para mi

Yo lo salude desde nuestra mesa y Clawdeen se movionerviosa,nohabia visto que ella y mi primo se saludaran desde la cita que habian tenido, de hecho ni siquiera les habia preguntado a ambos como les habiaido,el se acerco mirando a mi amiga y saludando cortesmente a todos

-hola,buenosdias-dijo en su tono rumano

Un hola salio de parte de todos, mi primito miro a Clawdeen directamente

-Hola Clawdeen-

-hey-saludo ella desviando la mirada

El prefirió ya no insistir al oir el tono de la chica,asi que yo le invite:

-sientate con nosotros!estamos esperando a Clawd-

-gracias prima-me contesto -pero...mis compañeros estan esperandome

Thad habia sido ya aceptado en el grupo de Gory con los demas de nuestra especie

-bueno...esta bien,te vere luego-le sonrei algo decepcionada

-si...eso creo,nos veremos mas tarde

Todos dijeron un "bye"cordial mientras Clawdeen miraba su iphone

-y bien?-le pregunto Cleo

-que?-contesto ella

-no vas a decir nada?

-nada de que?

-de Thad-pregunto Lagoona directamente

-eh,noup-contesto ella evitando el tema

-porque no?-pregunto Cleo-es un chico guapisimo!

-ejem-interrumpio Deuce con cara de pocos amigos

-y es ademas europeo-continuo Cleo impasible-la costumbre es besarlos dos veces al saludar

-y tu como lo sabes?!-pregunto Deuce molesto

-lo acabo de ver con tu amiguita-le contesto sagazmente Mi amiga-ya lo olvidaste porque yo no!

\(.-.)/ eso!Cleo power!

-men,mejor callate-le recomendo Heath-o te va peor

-porque no se hablan?-le pregunte a Clawdeen-acaso fue una mala cita?-

-no,no fue mala,mas...el ya no me llamo mas-confeso Clawdeen

-lo dicho!siempre seras una forever alone-se burlaba Cleo

-quizas si-le concedio la chica-mas lo prefiero asi que estar pensando en citas estupidas,ya no lo hare mas,amo mi libertad y asi seguire

-pero-quise interrumpir,yo le habia propuesto esa cita a mi primo-si esta vez le hablas tu?

-olvidalo Lala-me contesto molesta-ademas,esta saliendo con otras chicas

Todas miramos hacia la mesa de los vampiros y vimos como Thad en efecto,hablaba con una bellisima vampiro peliroja,muy sexy y sensual,senti algo de pena por mi amiga

-no sabia eso-conteste algo molesta por el proceder de mi primo-tu eres mas bella que ella!

-eso es obvio-me contesto confiada-pero ya no importa,ese capitulo ya se cerro

-los hombres siempre eligen a la peor,si el prefiere a esa paliducha,el se lo pierde-sonrio Cleo apoyando a mi cuñadita

En eso,mi lobito entro sonriendo al lugar con Caterine de Mew a su lado,era realmente muy bella,y los dos venian muy alegres y sonriendo,para mi gusto,demasiado cerca uno del otro,yo senti una especie de hueco en mi estomago,no me gustaba esa sensacion,cuando llegaron a la mesa a Clawd se le olvido darme mi beso y lo anote en la lista negra

-hola-nos saludaron ambos

Regresamos el saludo y pregunte directamente a la chica:

-tuviste problemas con el auto?

-asi es-me contesto con una sonrisota de calabaza de Halloween-mas estos hombres guapos me ayudaron

Abbey y Cleo se miraron una a la otra con burla,el griego lo noto y se levanto molesto

-los veo mas tarde-nos dijo tomando su backpack y alejandose,Heath le imito

-ellos son muuy amables-le regreso Cleo con malicia en su voz

-son unos caballeros Cleo,tienes mucha suerte de tener a Deuce

Mi amiga se cruzo de brazos haciendo un gesto altanero

-por supuesto!

-es algo dificil encontrar compañeros que ayuden desinteresadamente a una chica en problemas y ellos se ofrecieron a hacerlo,los tres,sin ellos hubiera sido dificil cambiar ese neumatico y necesito el auto ya que estoy organizando la nueva obra de Monster High

-me alegrrra que te ayudarrran Caterrrine-concedio sinceramente Abbey-

-una nueva obra?-pregunto Lagoona-cual es?

-sera una gran sorpresa!pero hoy mismo pondre el cartel de las audiciones,espero verlos ahí,y el profesor dara creditos extras-

-yo paso,no me gustan las obras de teatro-contesto Clawdeen-

-todos estan invitados,Cleo,piensalo,podrias ser una buena protagonista

-eso es obvio-contesto vanidosa-lo pensare,chica

-de acuerdo!debo ir a reunirme con el profesor,nos vemos mas tarde y una vez mas,muchas gracias Clawd-y acercandose a mi novio,le regalo un beso en la mejilla

No me gusto para nada que lo hiciera,mas no me gustaba hacer escenitas, asi que sonrei y al fin se fue,Clawd se sento a mi lado y poso su mano en mi asiento como siempre,claro que pense un "ahora si tienes novia verdad?-.-"mas no mencione nada aunque lo ignore y continuamos hablando de otras cosas,sono el timbre y resignadas tomamos nuestras cosas para irnos al salon cuando Clawd me pregunto:

-estas enojada?-

((-_-) tu que crees?)

Yo sonrei falsamente contestandole

-no!porque lo dices?-

-no me has hablado-

-no?ay claro que no lobito-dije con alegria fingida-no pienses eso,es que estaba muy buena la platica

-ah-dijo el confundido-bueno,te veo mas tarde?

-seguro-conteste dandole un beso rapido-nos vemos

-cuidate-sonrio el

Y sali con mis amigas,obviiii!sintiendo un agujero en mi estomago del tamaño de la capa de ozono

Horas mas tarde,Cleo iba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la oficina del entrenador de Basket ya que el siempre le daba los roles de juegos de los chicos para que las porristas estuvieramos acompañandolos,cuando sintio que la jalaban hacia el cuarto de escobas,ella dio un grito pero le taparon la boca,ordenandole

-shhh!soy yo,bebe,no te asustes-dijo Deuce encerrandolos

-tonto!-le regaño ella furiosa dandole un manotazo-con lo que me acaba de pasar con la loca que me perseguia y tu todavia haciendome esto!

El chico sonreia divertido

-lo lamento!pero queria hablar contigo

-para que?-pregunto ella cruzandose de brazos molesta

-para hacer esto:

Y le robo un apasionado beso abrazandola y llevando a su chica hacia la pared,acorralandola con su cuerpo,Cleo se resistia al principio pero termino aceptando

("O" flojita y copeerando,eh!)

Su novio le besaba intensamente y solo la falta de aire,hizo separar a mi amiga quien respiraba agitadamente mientras el seguia besando su cuello

-Deuce-dijo ella en un hilo de voz dejandose llevar por su instinto

-te amo bebe-le confesaba su novio aun recorriendo su piel y acariciandola ya por completo

(*w* ay que cosa!

alcen la mano quien quiera un novio asi!

(.-.)/

ay esperen!

yo ya tengo novio!:p)

-yo tambien te amo-le confeso ella-por eso..

-no quiero que te enojes conmigo-pidio el mirandola a los ojos con sus lentes oscuros-ninguna otra mujer significa nada para mi,eres mi esposa ya, Cleo!-

-si pero...el firmar un papel no significa que no puedas interesarte en otra-dijo mi amiga en tono triste-a muchas parejas les ha pasado

-pero no tenian una mujer tan bella como la mia o no la amaban como yo te amo a ti-le confeso acariciando su carita y sonriendole-jamas dudes de lo que siento por ti,eres mi todo y no creo que exista una mujer que pueda compararse contigo

-en verdad?-preguntaba ella

-totalmente,dime...me perdonas?-

-solo promete que no volveras a ayudar a otras chicas

El alzando su mano derecha concedio

-prometido-

Cleo sonrio aceptando de nuevo las caricias y besos de su chico,las cuales estaban subiendo de tono

-amor-pedia ella entre besos-debo ir con el entrenador

-igual yo,asi que se espere!

Y continuo besando a su novia apasionadamente,asi que es mejor dejarlos solos sin estorbar

(=^^= ay que penaaa!).

**Hola! Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura de MH que Lala nombro:"CREPUSCULO"**

**-.- odio crepúsculo**

**Mas los enfrentamientos lobos-vampiros estarán presentes :p**

**A mi amiga Natalia quien me dejo un comentario en mi fic anterior de que porque no había disparado la chica a Cleo o Deuce, la verdad amiga mia, yo escribo para gente joven y mostrar violencia con Monster High no me parece congruente, vivimos en una sociedad muy violenta y mostrar eso en mi historia, pues no me pareció adecuado , si dude bastante en mostrar un arma porque no me parecía muy ad hoc por eso mismo subi un poco el rating del fic , pero no pienso herir a mis chicos a menos que la historia lo requiera mas que les disparen o_o la verdad..no!pero agradezco tu comentario y lo aprecio en verdad**

**Espero que nos sigan en esta nueva aventura y como siempre espero sus comentarios,algo si les digo desde ahora, no se si lo suba muy seguido las continuaciones ya que este fic esta muy pegado a tiempo y si no subo algun dia que me toque es que, no lo tengo listo aun :p**

**Un saludo, un fuerte abrazo y feliz fin de semana!**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

En el receso,iba yo rumbo a la cafeteria cuando senti que alguien tocaba mi hombro,yo voltee enseguida

-puedo acompañarte?

Era mi primo

-claro!a menos que desees a tus nuevos amigos-le sonrei

-no!...de hecho,son muy aburridos-dijo sinceramente el caminando a mi lado

-igual la chica?

Thad me miro extrañado

-que chica?

-la peliroja

-Natasha?-pregunto como si no estuviera seguro de que hablaba de ella-

-si,es prima de Gory,no?

-no lo se,casi no la escucho cuando habla

-si!claro...,es muy guapa

El hizo un gesto indiferente

-supongo que si,oye y Clawdeen?-

-ahora viene,pero no deberias preguntar por ella si estas saliendo con Natasha-

El se paro incredulo

-como?-me pregunto

-Clawdeen dijo que estas saliendo con otras y dejame decirte que eso es de mal gusto primo!de haber sabido ni te consigo esa cita con mi amiga y ademas..

-espera,espera-me interrumpio el-ella te dijo que estaba saliendo con otras?

-si

-Lala...eso no es cierto!

-no?-dije yo

-no!de donde saco eso? Con la unica que sali ha sido con Clawdeen

-y porque no la llamaste de nuevo?-le pregunte

-si lo hice!pero ella ya no me contesto mis llamadas

Me quede pensando extrañada en lo que me decia,eso sonaba a algo que Clawdeen haria

-quizas no le guste-dijo mi primo con voz triste-

Le mire con pesar,sintiendo ahora pena por mi primo

-no creo que NO le gustes,eres muy guapo!le preguntare a Ella que sucedio

-harias eso por mi?-me dijo esperanzado

-claro!descuida,averiguare que es lo que paso

-gracias Lala y te dejo que tu novio te esta esperando

Voltee y en efecto,Clawd estaba sentado en la mesa con su almuerzo y el mio,una linda rosa estaba colocada a un lado de mi bandeja,sonrei feliz por el detalle

-nos vemos mas tarde-dijo mi primo sonriendo y mirando mi cara de tonta enamorada

Clawd le hizo una señal amistosa a Thad y yo me acerque mirandole

-es para mi?-pregunte incredula

Clawd se paro

-nadie mas podria ocupar ese lugar

Me abrio la silla caballerosamente y me sente a su lado

-gracias!hace mucho que esperas?

-descuida,podria esperarte por horas y de hecho lo hago cuando voy por ti

-ay!no tardo tanto

-no?una vez lei toda la revista que tenias en la sala y supe que mi color de la suerte para el dia martes es el naranja

Rei de su ocurrencia

-eres un tontito-le regale un beso y acaricie su carita-gracias,amo tus detalles

-y yo amo dartelos,sabes bien que me gusta consentirte y te note un poco molesta hace rato-

-no estaba molesta-menti de nuevo-es solo...

Clawd beso mi mano con ternura

-solo me importas tu,de acuerdo?

Asenti sonriendole,y comenzamos a comer,vi que mis amigas tambien entraban con sus chicos,Clawd le hizo una señal a Abbey y Heath quien estaban en la fila invitandolos a nuestra mesa e hice lo mismo con Frankie y Lagoona que venian con Gil y Andy,no habia visto a Holt Hyde en un rato

-no puedo creer que no haya pudin de manzana-se quejo Clawdeen llegando con su almuerzo-es lo unico decente aqui y se acaba luego luego

Romulous iba detras de ella y rapidamente le dijo:

-toma-le entregaba el postre- te lo regalo...

Clawdeen lo miro extrañada diciendo

-este..no..gracias! Es tuyo

-descuida-sonrio el-no me gusta tanto

Y lo deposito en la bandeja de ella sonriendole y alejandose

-gracias!-dijo la lobita feliz de tener su postre

Un "uuuuh" salio de parte de todos mis amigos menos mio que sabia que mi primo estaba que derrapaba por ella

-que? Aah dejen de ser tan infantiles!-les reclamo mi amiga

-si,no me gusta el para Clawdeen-dije yo-esta muy feo!

-a Romulous le gustaba Abbey-dijo Heath mirandolo molesto

-no es verrrdad!-reclamo su novia-

-Romulous siempre ha querido salir con mi hermana-dijo Clawd-pero jamas se le ha hecho!

-es tu amigo,no salgo con amigos tuyos!no son esas tus reglas?-sonrio Clawdeen-cuando tenia once años tu novio-dijo mirandome-me hizo firmar un estupido documento que estipulaba que no saldria con ningun amigo suyo en toda mi vida

-y todavia lo conservo-añadio Clawd

-eso es malo,lobito!

-cuido de mi hermana que es diferente

-es por eso que no saldria con Romulous,no es mi tipo

-y Thad?-pregunte vivazmente

Clawdeen me miro fijamente y dijo:

-creo que eso no resulto

-si le llamaras...-le interrumpi

-no resulto Lala!ya dejalo ir-me contesto ella ya un poco molesta

Decidi tantear terreno otro dia,no me gustaba discutir con mis amigas

En eso,Cleo y Deuce entraban a la cafeteria diametralmente opuestos a como habian llegado en la mañana,mega cariñosos,besandose,abrazandose y prodigandose mil caricias algo sexies de hecho, que todos los miramos con cara de

O.o

Aunque honestamente les dire,que a mi me fascina verlos juntos!son por mucho la pareja mas hot de Monster High,Clawd les llamo para que se acercaran y el griego se sento jalando a su novia con el,sentandola en sus piernas aun besandola

-men,te regalo un vaso con hielos?-le pregunto Heath con burla

-vete al diablo-le respondio Deuce aun bastante ocupado con los labios de su chica

(*w* ay que cosssa mas hot!)

-creo que alguien necesita una ducha de agua helada!-comento Clawdeen

-insisto forever alone-le contesto Cleo-consiguete un novio y sabras lo que se siente!

-jaja-dijo ella-me matas de risa, siempre con el mismo chistecito!tu calentura te resta neuronas De Nile!-

Y por detras de su novia y sin que lo notaran, Deuce le dio un ligero sape a Clawdeen calmandola

-oye!-dijo indignada

Yo rei divertida al igual que mis amigos al verlo,no imaginamos que Deuce sapeara a la lobita,en ese momento,Ghoulia se acerco y en su idioma nos aviso que acababan de poner los resultados del bimestre asi como el cuadro de honor

-rayos-dijo Frankie levantandose-si no paso algebra papa me castigara! Vienen a ver?

Todos le seguimos,yo no estaba preocupada,no soy una mega nerd como Ghoulia pero no me va tan mal en la escuela,aunque siempre me restan puntos por hablar demasiado, pero siempre cumplo con mis tareas y trabajos, en la pared principal, estaba el cuadro de honor y el nombre de: "**DEUCE GORGON**" estaba en primer lugar,al fin había superado a Ghoulia quien estaba en un honroso 2 lugar, el chico sonrio diciendo:

-yes! I know it! I´m the f**** first place!(lo sabia! Soy el j*** primer lugar!)

Su novia y sus amigos le felicitaban mientras yo veía las calificaciones, lo que pensaba, todo normal, mi promedio de 9.6 estaba intacto, sonreí tranquila volteando a ver a mi lobito, este tenia cara de haber recibido malas noticias, y en efecto asi era, un 6.0 estaba en color rojo

-no puede ser!-se lamentaba el

-que pasa amor?-pregunte preocupada

-baje demasiado mi promedio, mi madre va a matarme!-

Nuestros amigos se acercaron mirando las calificaciones

-te quitaron puntos por los créditos extras-observo Deuce-mira. Tu promedio general es de 9.2, no es tan malo pero no tienes un solo crédito

-como?-pregunto Clawd observando-jamas necesite créditos extras

-siempre se necesitan créditos extras,men-rectifico Deuce-es como involucrarte en las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela-

-yo no sabia eso!-dijo preocupado mi lobito-

-a veces pienso que te falta un cromosoma-se burlo cruelmente Cleo

-callate!-defendi a mi chico-que tu tienes 90 de promedio!

-acabo de conseguir una corona por mi belleza, crees que me importa un tonto promedio?

( (-_-)´quien mas quiere golpearla?)

-pero como puedo conseguir de nuevo mi promedio?-pregunto mi novio desesperado-si mama ve estas calificaciones antes del fin de semana, no me dejara usar el auto!-

-bueno, esas calificaciones son preliminares, el fin de semana se las mandaran a los padres, puedes inscribirte a alguna materia que te de créditos extras-dijo Gil

-como que?-

-bueno..los deportes te los dan mas creo que tu abusaste de eso y en vez de dártelos por buen desempeño te los quitaron, estas en muchos equipos y te restaron puntos, otra opción es economía domestica-prosiguio el novio de Lagoona

- men, el agua se me quema!

-podria ser teatro-observo Deuce-es la actividad que te da mas créditos y recuperarías pronto tu promedio

-genial! –dijo feliz Clawd-ire a inscribirme

-Caterine esta montando una nueva obra-observo Clawdeen

(-_- esa gata)

De nuevo las alarmas sonando en mi interior

-ah si!-conteste con felicidad fingida-deberias ir a verla lobito! Podría darte un pequeño papel

-es buena idea! Acompañame Clawdeen!-le pidió mi novio

-vale, también pediré algo de ayuda, mi promedio podría mejorar, vienes Lala?-

-termino de almorzar y los alcanzo!

Clawd me beso en la mejilla y salio junto con su hermana mientras yo volvia a la cafetería junto con CLeo y Deuce

-estas de acuerdo con eso?-me pregunto mi amiga

Yo la mire

-si,por?

-es Catherine,a Clawd no le es tan indiferente

-ay por favor!eso no es cierto-sonrei nerviosa-

-como digas,pero aun con toda tu confianza,te recomendaria que no le dejes mucho tiempo a solas con ella-me recomendo Cleo

Mire a mi amiga fijamente

-los mujeres-dijo acariciando el rostro de su chico-debemos cuidar lo que nos pertenece y que toda chica que se les acerque entienda que son nuestros-concluyo besandolo

-si pero...yo confio en Clawd-conteste

-y yo confio en Deucey!-respondio dejandose abrazar por su niño-mas me gusta que sepan que es mio y que nadie puede separarlo de mi lado,no es asi amor?-le pregunto coqueta

-lo que tu digas,bebe-le respondio el totalmente hechizado

Me quede pensando en sus palabras,y si fueran ciertas?

Mi novio llego con Clawdeen al teatro de Monster High,ahí estaba Catherine y los chicos que estaba en el grupo actoral,se veian realmente emocionados

-chicos!-les saludo ella sonriendoles

(-_- me cae mal!)

Ellos se acercaron

-Catherine,creo que ese favor que dijiste me regresarias..vengo a cobrartelo-dijo apenado Clawd

-claro!dime que se te ofrece?-contesto coqueta.

-pues necesito creditos extras para recuperar mi calificaciones.y queria pedirte algun trabajo en la obra,en lo que sea!backstage si gustas

-Bromeas?con lo guapo que eres, te tengo el papel perfecto!-dijo ella

-acaso haras una obra de Barney?-bromeo Clawdeen, lo que se gano un sape de parte de mi novio-oye!ya se han pasado de listos ustedes el dia de hoy eh!-reclamo furiosa

-de hecho, es una gran sorpresa-contesto Catherine entusiasmada-pero ustedes tendrán la exclusiva, esperen aquí

Y volvió con los demás, trayendo enseguida un cartel que decía:

"Crepusculo"

Y la foto de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan en el,era la obra que estaban por montar.

-haran ese mugrero?-pregunto despectivamente Clawdeen-

-no es un mugrero!-reclamo Catherine-es la película mas romántica de todos los tiempos! Vampiros versus hombres lobo!que mejor historia-

-si tu lo dices-dijo Clawdeen alzando una ceja indecisa

-bien..que deseas que haga?-pregunto Clawd-quieres que te ayude a repartir volantes o..

-disculpa?-interrumpio la chica-ni lo sueñes!el papel de Jacob es tuyo-

-queeeee?-grito Clawd y todos lo miraron extrañados-yo actuando? No no no!-nego nervioso-eso jamas!yo no se hacer eso,me moriría de vergüenza!-

-Clawd-se acerco la gata (¬¬)-yo te ayudare en lo que desees. Además, si entras al casting, tu calificación subiría instantáneamente! Descuida, hoy mismo le mando a Buena Sangre que tienes el papel en tus manos y el sábado mandaran tus calificaciones ya con los créditos que te faltaban

Mi lobito se quedo muy pensativo, miro a su hermana y ella se encogio de hombros sonriéndole,decidido hablo

-ok, va..sere Jacob, pero si actuo mal…!

-descuida-sonrio Catherine interrumpiendolo-lo haras genial!

-yo también deseo créditos pero no actuare-resolvio Clawdeen-

-tu puedes ayudarme con el vestuario, que dices?-pregunto Catherine

-ya estas hablando mi mismo idioma-sonrio mi cuñada

(-.-)´traidorcita!

En eso, Thad llego al teatro de Monster High saludando a Catherine, Clawdeen se movio molesta

-alla viene mi Edward Cullen-dijo orgullosa yendo a saludar al chico

-genial-dijo Clawd-sere rival del primo de mi novia-

Thad se acerco con Catherine colgada cual gancho de ropa a su lado saludando

-hola,veo que ambos estarán aquí-

-eso creo men-sonrio Clawd-seran mis pininos en la actuación-

-lo haras bien-dijo mi primo y mirando a mi amiga Clawdeen, la gatita tomo a Clawd del brazo y dijo-te llevare con el director para que te conozca, ven conmigo!-

Y técnicamente se llevo a rastras a mi novio, dejando a mi primo con Clawdeen,quien estaba sumamente nervioso para iniciar una conversación

-emm..y…tu-decia nervioso-estaras en la obra?-

-en esa cosa?-pregunto ella con cara de asco-paso!solo es por los créditos, no, estare con el vestuario-

-genial..un buen trabajo-le contesto el mirándola-este…Clawdeen..yo..

-debo irme-dijo ella-buscare a Catherine para saber que tengo que hacer, nos vemos!

Y se alejo rápidamente dejando a mi primo bastante contrariado

Horas mas tarde, estaban los carteles pegados por toda la escuela, todo mundo estaba emocionado y quería audicionar para ser parte de la obra, solo Cleo y Deuce parecían absortos del mundo, de hecho, estaban en las bancas de la escuela,ella estaba recostada y posaba su cabeza en las piernas de su novio quien la acariciaba con dulzura

-oh my Ra!-decia con burla-te juro que tengo ganas de ver esta cosa! Imagina lo ridículos que se van a ver!

-vamos bebe,muchos amigos nuestros estarán ahí-

-y por eso mismo la vere, para burlarme de ellos, no existe chico guapo que pueda hacer un Edward Cullen decente

-hay vampiros aquí además, tu dijiste que Thad era guapisimo-le regreso el algo molesto

Ella sonriendo se levanto y lo beso despacio.

-celoso?

-claro que no!

-me alegro, porque tu eres...el mas guapo de Monster High y lo sabes-le dijo abrazandolo con fuerza-

-quieres que sea Edward Cullen?-pregunto el haciendo lo mismo

-nunca!-reclamo ella-y que otra Bella te bese y abrace en el escenario…jamas!solo yo puedo besarte delante de la gente, oiste?

-de acuerdo-convino el besándola despacio

Yo llegue con ellos como siempre interrumpiéndolos

-hola-les salude

Un "aaaah" de parte de ambos me indicaron que no les gustaba las visitas

-lo lamento!si quieren me voy-

-no Lala,ya que-contesto el griego-ya estas aqui

-ya viste a Clawd?- me pregunto Cleo-levantandose y haciendo hacia atrás su hermosa cabellera

-este..no..creo que están en las audiciones, le mande un mensaje de que iria a casa-

-no audicionaras?-me pregunto ella alzando una ceja incrédula-

-no..es decir..mirame..soy tan chaparra que tendrían que darle lupas a la gente para que me ubiquen en el escenario

-jajaja!esa es buena-se rio Deuce burlon, lo que hizo a su novia darle un manotazo-auch!pero si ella misma lo dijo!

-eres muy linda Lala-continuo Cleo-no vuelvas a pensar que por pequeña la gente no quiera verte actuar

Sonreí al escucharla

-gracias Cleo y ustedes no participaran?

-paso-dijo Deuce-esa novela me produce nauseas!

-Deucey odia a Edward Cullen,dice que tiene cara de diarrea de tres días-

Le di un manotazo, nadie insulta a Robert Pattinson delante de mi

-oye!-se quejo Deuce –ella puede pegarme tu no!

-Edward es muy sexy-reclame

-estas bromeando?tiene cara de que no le cayo el almuerzo, la comida ni la cena de los últimos 100 años!-

-como sea-dije cruzándome de brazos-pensé que tu querias hacer de vampiro

-girl,please-se burlo el-no creo que mi novia quiera verme con otra chica

-ni soñarlo-completo Cleo-pero tu deberías ir y pedir un papel, eres demasiado linda y estarías cerca de Clawd

-no quiero que piense que lo vigilo, le doy su espacio y además, tiene mi confianza, el me es fiel-

-deberias escucharla-sonrio Deuce-

-yo te cuido-aclaro Cleo-eres mas guapo que Clawd y por ende, muchas desean mi lugar. Yo jamas dejaría que estuvieras tan pegado a Catherine, es bella, sofisticada y tiene una seducción natural que podía hacerte dudar-

-claro que no-dijo el griego convencido-si estoy enamorado de ti, como otra mujer podría ocupar tu lugar?-

-se que me amas…mas jamas debe una confiarse, siempre estare cuidando de ti-le dijo su novia abrazandolo y besándolo enfrente de mi, el chico parecía no tener objeciones a lo que su novia decía..y pensé..y si mi lobito piensa lo mismo?-

**Holaa! Gracias por seguir mi nueva historia que espero les este gustando, ****ACLARANDO****, no es la historia de crepúsculo, en este capitulo explico el porque se llama asi, yo soy una de las mas grandes detractoras de esta historia :p no me gusta mas me pareció adecuada para que la presentaran en una obra escolar**

**Me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones, asi como yo hago con mucho cariño mis historias, es lo mismo que pido de todo aquel que lea mis fics, ya que tiene muchas visitas mas no se toman el tiempo de escribirme ni una "gracias" y eso me pone triste **

**En fin, nos vemos el miércoles! Feliz inicio de semana**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Esa tarde, no vi a Clawd, solo me mando mensaje a las 8 de la noche,diciendome que acababa de llegar a casa y que me llamaría después de cenar, yo estaba haciendo mi tarea, algo inquieta si me permiten decirlo, el y yo casi no nos separamos mucho en todo el dia, y me había parecido raro no tenerlo junto a mi, asi que le puse una carita feliz diciéndole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que mañana podríamos hablar en la escuela, tontamente pensé que me diría que deseaba escucharme antes de dormir pero en lugar de eso recibi un: ok, nos vemos mañana, bye!

(.-. ouch!)

Yo lo mire algo molesta, es decir…porque no había querido hablar conmigo? Yo solo le había dicho eso por cortesía!pff estos hombres!continue con menos animos en mi tarea, quizás había sido mi culpa por no pedir un poquito de atención, mas no quería cometer el mismo error que Cleo de ser tan extremadamente sobreprotectora y desconfiada, asi que, suspirando, abrace a mi almohada y me prometi a mi misma confiar en mi lobito y esperar a verlo hasta el dia siguiente.

La mañana llego y arribé a la escuela en mi auto, siempre lo hago ya que Clawd y yo vivimos a lados opuestos de la ciudad, asi que,manejar todos los días a la escuela era un habito para mi, espere que mi novio estuviera esperándome como todos los días en el estacionamiento mas mala señal, no estaba ahí

(-_- ok Lala..respira..todo buen ki)

Asi que me dirigi hacia la cafetería, tenia que estar con sus amigos, en el pasillo, Thad me alcanzo

-buen dia prima!-me saludo

-hola Thad-le respondi sonriendo-acabas de llegar?

-si..mi padre me trajo,tenia que llegar un poco mas temprano, porque nos harán diseño de imagen en la obra-

-estas en ella?-pregunte incrédula-

-acabo de llegar de intercambio y no tengo créditos, asi que, me parecio lo mas adecuado, además, quien crees que es Edward Cullen?-

-tu?-pregunte sorprendida-genial primito!

-bueno, Catherine tiene el papel de Bella Swan asi que..

-como?-pregunte en shock-Catherine será Bella?-

-si, asi es , el director la escogio por su belleza y porque fue la mejor actuando, asi que peleare con tu novio por Catherine-dijo mi primo bromeando pero obviiiiii! A mi no me había parecido NADA gracioso el chistecito

-y..se reunirán ahora?-pregunte dudosa

-si..en el teatro,las de diseño de imagen se encargaran de darnos la imagen de Twilight

-puedo ir contigo a ver?-le pedi casi en un ruego

-claro!ven, para que conozcas al resto del elenco

Sin reclamar Sali volando (esto es un decir -.- no vole ok?) a lado de mi primo rumbo al lugar de los ensayos, tenia que ver a mi novio lo antes posible. Llegamos al lugar, había mil de gente, las chicas de diseño estaban ahí, aun no comenzaban las pruebas, parecía que estaban esperando a alguien, justo detrás de nosotros, entraba Clawdeen tomando su K-Freeze mañanero y detrás de ella, Romulus venia cargando unas cajas que se veian muy pesadas,Thad hizo una mueca molesta al verlo

-gracias Romulus, dejalos en la mesa-le pidió ella sonriendo y el chico le regreso la sonrisa,sin que esto pasara desapercibido por mi primo-hola Lala-me saludo mi amiga-que haces aquí?-

-vine a verlos-sonrei con timidez

-genial!quedate y ayúdame-me pidió

-no puedo-menti-tengo clase en 10 minutos, solo vine a saludar a tu hermano-

-alla esta-me indico con la mano-

Voltee y mi estomago dio un vuelco ya que estaba con Catherine bastante apartado de todos y sonriéndose muy divertidos, lo acepto, me sentí fatal, ella tenia su mano en su brazo y se estaban secreteando, Clawd había llegado ya y ni siquiera me había esperado en el estacionamiento, suspire molesta y dije

-sera mejor que ya me vaya o llegare tarde-

-espera solo unos minutos-me detuvo Clawdeen-Clawd!-le grito-Lala esta aquí

Mi novio me sonrio y vino hacia mi, dándome un beso en la mejilla

-pense que aun no habias llegado, apenas iba a ir al estacionamiento por ti pero me distraje, lo siento chiquita!-

-si..no te preocupes-le conteste yo sonriendo mas a fuerzas que de ganas-

-Hola Lala-me saludo Catherine detrás de mi novio-

-hola-

-porque no audicionaste ayer?-me pregunto

-la actuación no se hizo para mi-menti,soy magnifica actuando (-_-)-

-pudimos conseguirte un papel pequeño-me sonrio-asi podias estar con nosotros-

-descuida, Clawd y mis amigos pueden estar sin mi, no hay problema en eso-

Mi novio me abrazo y honestamente no tenia animos de que lo hiciera, mas como siempre, me calle y sonreí como tonta,mi primo aprovecho y le pregunto a la chica

-seran pronto las pruebas de vestuario?-

-ya que Clawdeen llego podemos empezar, si estas lista…-

-claro Chica,naci lista!-dijo mi amiga-Romulus me ayudo con todo, le debo un helado

-Romulus haría cualquier cosa por ti-observo Catherine abrazando a **MI AMIGA- **y eso lo sabes de sobra

Thad bufo molesto sin siquiera disimularlo, yo lo mire reprobando que lo hiciera, se supone que los vampiros debemos ser discretos, y el estaba a leguas, celoso

-si...bueno...no puedo salir con el porque tengo un pacto que le firme a Clawd-

-te libero de el-le contesto mi chico

(-_-)´ what?

-como?-pregunte yo-no puedes hacer eso!

-chiquita-dijo el-es solo una tontería de niños, creo que Clawdeen bien puede salir con quien desee

-si..y no tiene que ser Romulus! Es decir, hay miles de chicos en el mundo y no solo la especie lobo-

Todos me miraron extrañados, yo sentí que había hablado de mas porque mi amiga me dijo:

-estas diciendo que no debo salir con los de mi especie?-pregunto Clawdeen extrañada-

-no digo eso!puedes salir con quien sea, pero….ay..mira..olvidalo..-en eso el timbre me salvo- debo ir a clases! Bye!

Y Sali corriendo sin despedirme de Clawd que me miro con cara de sorpresa

-le pasa algo?-pregunto Catherine-

-no tengo ni la mas remota idea-contesto mi novio

-normal en ti! Será mejor que empiece, ire con las demás-dijo Clawdeen

-deberias empezar con Thad!-sugirio Catherine-

La lobita hizo una mueca molesta y dijo

-all right..ven conmigo

Mi primo también la siguió de malas,esos dos estaban cada vez peor,mi amiga llego con las demás asistentes de diseño quienes empezaron a revisar a mi primo su complexión, sus medidas, lo que hizo sonrojar mas de una vez a Thad ya que las chicas se le pegaban demasiado y le sonreían coquetamente,al final, Clawdeen tenia ya su diseño listo,por su experiencia en la moda, había sido nombrada, la jefa de vestuario

-ya puedes irte-le dijo ella-ya tengo lo que te pondrás

-puedo verlo?-pregunto el poniéndose la chaqueta-

-no no puedes-le contesto algo grosera-hasta que lo tenga y te diga que te lo pongas, lo podras ver

-y que si no me gusta?-

Todas las asitentes hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa,conocían de sobra a Clawdeen y poner en duda sus gustos, nunca había sido una buena idea

-pues si no te gusta-dijo la lobita sonriendo con sarcasmo-te traes tus trapos viejos y saldrás vestido de policía de pueblo!porque YO estoy encargada de vestir al protagonista y si no te parece…salte de la obra

-vaya genio el tuyo-le reclamo-no es necesaria la rudeza,era una simple pregunta

-pues no preguntes y listo!-contesto ella de forma grosera-

-ok ok-dijo mi primo molesto-como no soy un lobo lleno de pelos me tratas asi

Uuuuh (._.) bad idea!

Clawdeen lo miro bastante furiosa

-que dijiste?-

-lo que escuchaste!-Thad tiene su carácter escondido eh!-ademas, te guste o no, soy el protagonista de la obra y EXIJO ver el vestuario por si no me conviene..que me lo CAMBIES

Uuuuuuh de nuevooo (._.)

Clawdeen tomo la carpeta que tenia y técnicamente se la aplasto en la cara a mi primo, en ella estaba una silueta muy parecida a la de Thad, demasiado parecida, una chamarra Levis, camiseta Dry Fit, Jeans Pepe,Botas Red Wings, estaba escrito alrededor del dibujo, técnicamente, el diseño estaba mas que genial, el chico se sintió apenadísimo,creo que el pensaba ver algo tipo marinerito o algo asi, pensando quizás, que como Clawdeen no gustaba de el, seria una buena manera de vengarse

-y bien "Sr. Pacino" esta correcto o no?-pregunto fríamente ella

Thad solo movio la cabeza afirmativamente, estaba mas que bien

-si..-dijo el en voz baja-esta bien..gracias

Ella le arrebato su carpeta y dijo:

-ahora esfúmate que tenemos mucho trabajo, !

Mi primo considero que lo mejor era alejarse, ya habría oportunidad de disculparse mas adelante

Por mi parte, yo me pase el dia, realmente mal, Clawd técnicamente me había ignorado, no es común que el haga eso y no sabia como lidear con lo que estaba sintiendo, termino la tercera hora y justo cuando yo salía, sentí que alguien me quitaba la bolsa, yo hice una exclamación de sorpresa

-tranquila chiquita,soy yo-me sonrio Clawd-siempre cargo tus cosas-

-ah..si.-le conteste-gracias-

-por nada,iras a almorzar?-

-este..si..asi es-tartamudee-tu tambien iras?-

-no puedo,debo comenzar los ensayos,almorzare con Catherine en el teatro

(-_-)''tranquila...no lo mates

-ah-dije yo bajando la mirada y mi estomago revolviendose-ok,descuida-le quite mi bolsa-nos veremos despues

-puedo acompañarte a tu mesa-me pidio

-no te preocupes-sonrei-nos vemos!

Y me aleje lo mas rapido que pude dejandolo intrigado,obviamente no tenia ni pizca de hambre,pero que mujer puede comer con el estomago hecho nudo marino!

"Almorzare con Catherine"

aaaaah!ganas me daban de ponerle la bandeja de comida de corbata,mas la tonta de Lalita estaba aqui,parada como idiota,sola,con mi plato de frutas mientras que el hombre que

amaba estaba con otra,vaya suertecita la mia,encontre un lugar y empece a comer,bastante ajena del mundo

-esta desocupado este sitio señorita?-me pregunto una voz conocida por mi,voltee mirando a quien me habia hablado

Frankie me sonreia con su linda cara y le regrese el gesto

-para ti,siempre hay lugar-dije sinceramente quitando mi bolso-pense que estarias con Andy

-esta ayudando en el escenario-me contesto ella tomando asiento a lado mio

-asi que aproveche y vine a buscarte,Cleo no tengo idea de donde este

-a que no adivinas con quien esta!-pregunte en un tono de "women,please!"

-obvio con Deuce,ultimamente solo estan juntos-

-ya se,pero recuerda que pedi ser la madrina

Frankie sonrio

-Clawd esta ensayando,verdad?

-si,asi es-le conteste suspirando-

-debutan la otra semana-me informo-deben prepararse lo antes posible

-supongo que si-dije yo con una falsa sonrisa

En eso,la pareja real de Monster High venia hacia nosotros

-justo hablabamos de ustedes-les dije

-cosas buenas o malas?-pregunto Cleo caminando tomada de la mano de su chico

-siempre buenas,van a almorzar?-

-agh,no,la comida de aqui es un asco,saliendo,Deucey me llevara a comer,verdad cielo?-pregunto ella coqueta a su novio

-a donde quieras bebe-le concedio el sentandose a su lado

-Frankie,no audicionaste para la obra?-le pregunto Cleo a su amiga-

-no,demasiados nervios,ademas,Holt es el encargado de la musica y Andy del escenario,honestamente,me hace mejor alejarme de ambos-

-por?-pregunto Deuce,obviamente por su amigo Hyde-

-no me gustan las peleas -contesto la chica-

-pues entonces arregla las cosas con Holt-sugirio el griego

-yo no tengo nada contra el,el decidio dejarme de hablar y lo respeto-

Cleo y su novio se miraron,como no creyendo lo resignada que estaba,Heath y Abbey,al igual que Lagoona y Gil se nos unieron,y me senti Clawdeen como una forever alone al ver como sus chicos las abrazaban con amor y yo extrañando mil a Clawd

En la tarde estaba como leona enjaulada,en todo el bendito dia,mi novio no dejo de estar con de Mew,yo estaba que echaba chispas!dos dias siendo ignorada,ah no chiquito!pues quien te crees?si ni que fueras la ultima Coca-cola del desierto! Estaba decidida a hablar con Clawd cuando sono el timbre de mi mansion,abri la puerta y ahí estaba el,claro que me quede asi

O.o

Luego asi

:s

Y al ultimo asi

Acaso ya habian terminado los ensayos y ya recordabas que tenias una Lala?

-hola chiquita-me saludo el besando mi mejilla

Yo le mire molesta y dije un imperceptible

-hola

-estamos aun ensayando,mas quise..

-verme?-pregunte esperanzada

-no!-me interrumpio

(.-. Broken heart!)

-solo que Clawdeen me mando a preguntarte que si aun tenias tu chaqueta rosa de...de..-pensaba rascando su cabeza-cielos.,me dijo la marca pero..la olvide!-

Alce la ceja molesta

-se te olvido?y eso?-

-pensaba en otras cosas-me contesto sincero-

-pensabas en mi?-pregunte otra vez con esperanza

-no,en Catherine

(-_- yaaa!otro golpe a mi corazon,si no es piñata!)

Yo suspire furiosa,el lo noto y dijo:

-no es lo que piensas!

-ahora lees mentes?-pregunte ironica-pasa,ire por la chaqueta

El hizo lo propio mirandome subir las escaleras,era muy raro que yo me enojara,asi que Clawd sintio mi frialdad,estaba en el mismo sitio cuando baje con la prenda

-toma,es una Donna Karan-resalte-dile que la cuide mucho

-claro-me dijo el-se lo dire-

-algo mas?-pregunte cruzandome de brazos

-no,creo que no-convino el...estas molesta por algo?

.-.

Como es posible que un hombre pregunte eso?

Acaso son como los camarones? Ayyyyyy! -.-

-no tengo nada-menti-algo mas?

-claro que tienes algo-reclamo molesto-dimelo

-no es nada-asegure-

-Lala-

-voy a salir y tengo prisa-menti-si eso es todo..

-a donde vas?-me pregunto extrañado-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-le aclare

-eh..si?-me dijo el-eres mi novia

-mira mi niño tan chulo!-reclame-hasta ahorita te acuerdas

Clawd hizo un gesto molesto

-y ahora que hice?

-nada!-dije yo ironica-si tu nunca haces nada!

-Lala,que rayos te pasa? Te comportas como..

Y se detuvo

-como quien?-pregunte mirandolo furiosa por lo que sabia,habia pensado

-nada,olvidalo-volteo el molesto

-Clawd,te exijo que me lo digas!-le reclame-a quien me parezco

-a De Nile!-se atrevio a decirme

(-.-)' quiero su cabeza!

Me quede mirandolo sorprendida,y furiosa le dije a su vez:

-pues quizas Cleo tiene mucha razon en portarse asi

-es una obsesiva y yo no quiero que seas como ella!es una verdadera pesadilla y no quiero que escuches las tonterias que te dice!

-tu no tienes idea de nada!-reclame

-claro que la tengo! Me molesta que las mujeres jueguen ese juego!si algo te enfurece solo dilo y no lo ocultes,Cleo es una celopata y Deuce tecnicamente es un esclavo de ella!

-Clawd!que te molesta mas?que sea una obsesiva con su novio? o que JAMAS haya sido asi contigo?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh! .-.!

La mirada que el me dedico ha sido la mas fria de las que jamas haya visto,totalmente furioso,tomo la chaqueta y salio dando un portazo

Yo no dije nada mas..

Como interpretaba eso?

Como que le habia lastimado que yo se lo dijera?

O como si realmente aun...le molestaba ese recuerdo?

De ambas formas,mi corazon se habia roto en mil pedazos

**Hola, lamento actualizar tarde pero la verdad he tenido fiebre todo el dia **** no me he sentido nada bien pero me gusta cumplir mi palabra y aquí esta la continuación,ahora, a contestar preguntas:**

**1.-al amigo que me dijo que no había metido a mas personajes, siempre hago lo mismo, no meto a todos,solo a algunos ya que si no, se saturaría la historia y no se veria bien, si checas en los websodios también hacen lo mismo, asi que siempre suelo poner al protagonista del fic y que interactúen los mas importantes con el**

**2.-Anto,tienes toda la razón y me disculpo con todos por la falla de los nombres, prometo después cambiarlos ahora, realmente no me siento nada bien, pero gracias por nombrarlo amiga, un abrazo**

**3.-gracias por sus agradecimientos, son ustedes muy lindos, no existe la perfeccion, solo tratamos de alcanzarla y realmente, me hace falta demasiado**

**4.-si estoy preparando mas D&C , pero quizás los suba el mes próximo**

**5.-a mi amiga Yoiia, agradezco tu comentario, mas no creo poder cumplirte tus peticiones, razón? Este fic ya esta terminado y miles de veces lo he dicho, no soy fan de la pareja Clawd y Lala, mas la incluyo para deleite de quien si lo es, mas ellos son demasiado diferentes que no los veo en situaciones NADA románticas asi como Deuce y Cleo,(por favor!vean el tamaño de el!va a matarla!:s) y una cosa que siempre le he aprendido a mi sensei , es seguir tus propias historias y no dejar que nadie mas incluya sus ideas, lamento demasiado si con esto te desilusiono, mas, siempre he dicho mas de una vez, que mis protagonistas serán siempre Cleo y Deuce,ya que Clawd y Draculaura son mas para niñitas .**

**Gracias por leerme y nos vemos el viernes**

**Creo que ire a dormir =_=**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente,Deuce estaba entrenando con su equipo,Clawd llegaba un poco tarde al mismo.

-eh Jacob!-se burlaba el griego-como esta Bella?

-ahora no men-dijo su amigo en tono triste sentándose en la banca quitándose el jersey para entrenar-

El griego lo noto y se acerco

-que te pasa?

Clawd suspiro

-pelee con Lala

-mmmh-fue lo unico que dijo Deuce sentandose a su lado-y eso?

-no lo se

-como que no lo sabes?

-en serio que no

-de verdad no lo sabes-le regreso su amigo-o pretendes no hacerlo?

Clawd lo miro

-si tu tienes idea..

-esta celosa

-no lo creo-nego mi lobito

-men, please!es obvio

-Lala no es asi-

-porque no?

-porque ella confía en mi, no es nada celosa-

-toda mujer lo es-

-no ella, no se..no la considero asi, es decir,mirala! Siempre me ha dado su apoyo en todo y verla asi ahora..

-ergo, esta celosa-dijo Deuce convencido-

-es que..no quiero que sea como Cleo-

-sorry?-le pregunto su amigo alzando una ceja

-bueno…vamos..tu sabes como es ella..celosa, posesiva, dominante, no me gustaría que Lala se volviera asi, sin que yo pudiera hablar con nadie mas, estar solo con ella todo el rato

-eh..lo dices por mi?-pregunto ironico el griego

-bueno, men, no te enojes,..pero si…eres su esclavo..y..-

-asi fue Cleo contigo?-

Clawd resoplo furioso

-no y no me interesa que no haya sido asi, al menos no tuve la desgracia de que me tuviera atado-

Deuce sonrio con malicia

-Clawd, si Cleo jamas te celo, es que nunca te quiso-

-eso no me importa!-reclamo el

-asi que no puedes decir, que no te interesa si no te sentiste halagado que una mujer tan hermosa te reclamase para si, si cuando salias con ella ,me celaba mas a mi que era su amigo! tu novia ahora te esta celando, y mas te vale que le infundas confianza o terminaras jodiendo tu relación,quizás seas el mas grande de estatura pero tienes el cerebro mas chico de todos nosotros-

Y volvió al entrenamiento con sus amigos dejando a Clawd con cara de O_o Con lo que le acababa de decir.

((-_-) y tiene tooooodaaaaa la razón!)

Mas tarde, el estaba en el teatro con el resto del casting, muy pensativo de lo que Deuce le había dicho, no me había buscado en todo el dia y yo tampoco tenia ganas de verlo, la verdad, era mas por cobardía. No quería escuchar que me dijera que habíamos terminado por lo que le dije, yo amo demasiado a Clawd, mas era una de las pocas veces que me hacia sentir celosa y no sabia como lidear con ello, Clawdeen me había mandado muchos mensajes y yo decidi hablar con ella ya que antes de ser mi cuñada, es una de mis mejores amigas, asi que fui al teatro y estaban ensayando la obra en el escenario, esta consistía en una compilación de las 4 novelas en una sola puesta, asi que, Jacob tenia que besar a Bella para mi desgracia, Clawdeen me hizo señas de que me acercara y fui hacia ella sentándome a su lado, como en la séptima fila

-hola-le salude-quieres fruta?-le ofreci

-no, gracias, dime..estas enojada con Clawd-

Suspire nerviosa

-que te dijo el?-

-el? Nada! Pero últimamente no te he visto a su lado-

-esta ocupado.-le dije amargamente

-con la obra o con Catherine?-pregunto sagazmente

Yo baje la mirada

-Lala..el no siente nada por ella!-

-lo se-dije yo-

-entonces? Acaso te dejo sola un par de días y ya De Nile te pasa sus inseguridades?

-no es eso..es decir…estoy de acuerdo en que tiene que recuperar sus créditos y todo eso pero..bueno el jamas..

Y justo en ese momento, en el escenario, Clawd y Catherine estaban ensayando la escena del beso,el se acerco lentamente a la bella chica que la abrazo,y la beso, pienso yo , de una manera nada actuada! Yo estaba en shock, jamas pensé ver a Clawd besando a otra frente a mis ojos, ni siquiera escuchaba a Clawdeen que me estaba hablando, yo solo sentía como algo ardia dentro de mi, me levante furiosa y Sali de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, mi amiga iba detrás de mi tropezando en la entrada con mi primo Thad quien la detuvo antes de caer

-cuidado!-le pidió el chico

-si, como sea, suéltame!-pidio ella-a donde se fue tu prima?

-Draculaura?-

-pues que otra prima tienes?-pregunto la lobita molesta

-ya se que es Lala-reclamo Thad-pero no vi hacia donde se fue, sabes, deberías ser mas amable

-mira-tomo aire Clawdeen-no me des consejitos y aléjate de mi vista

Y mi amiga camino dispuesta a encontrarme, Thad no iba a perder ante ella y le siguió

-porque me tratas tan mal?-le pregunto-que te he hecho?-

-ja! Que me has hecho? Y todavía lo preguntas?-contestaba ella caminando furiosa

El la detuvo

-no..es en serio..que te he hecho?se que me porte mal contigo el dia de la prueba de diseño y te pido una disculpa, mas anteriormente no habias querido hablar conmigo-

-tu eres quien no quisiste-dijo ella volteando la mirada-

-como?-pregunto mi primo extrañado-

-y es obvio! La chica con la que estabas después de salir conmigo era muy hermosa,te felicito! asi que, déjalo por la paz y no me vuelvas a hablar!

Y jalándose continuo su camino dejando a mi primo mas confundido que antes

Clawdeen obviamente no me encontró, me sentí tan mal que decidi volver a casa, no tenia animos de nada, y menos de ver a Clawd, aunque se suponía estaba ensayando, no por eso, deje de sentir este horrible sentimiento que me carcomia por dentro, los celos no son nada agradables, mi amiga le dijo a su hermano que yo estaba ahí cuando la escena del beso, y obviamente mi chico se enojo

-debiste sacarla de aquí!

-y como diablos iba a saber yo que te ibas a besar con Catherine!

-por el dialogo!-le contesto ironico-que no viste "Crepusculo"?

-no-le regreso su hermana-yo no veo ese mugrero!sabes que me choca el Edward-

-ah genial!si de por si estaba molesta, con esto no querra ni verme

Y saco su iphone buscando mi numero y llamándome, obviiiii! Yo no le iba a contestar, asi que lo apague, estaba decidida a hacerle la ley del hielo

-genial. Lo apago-dijo el algo molesto-no puedo creer que se enoje por algo asi, solo estaba actuando!

-bueno, que te parece si Lala entra a la obra y se bese con otro chico en tus narices a ver si te gusta!-

-lo entenderé porque es ACTUACION!-alzo la voz-aaah!al diablo, si no me quiere creer, alla ella

Y se regreso con los demás a continuar ensayando, mas Clawd es uno de esos chicos que se enojan, hacen berrinche y después se arrepienten, estaba en la tarde,checando su face y mirando el mio, dejándome primero comentarios de:

"Draculaura :| tenemos que hablar ¬¬"

Luego a la media hora puso:

"Lala -.- ..hablemos"

Como no vio respuesta en mi, cambio su tono:

":s por favor,..hablamos?"

Como yo seguía sin responder, puso:

":( ya no quieres hablar conmigo?"

Y como dicen que el ignorar a los hombres, es mejor resultado me puso:

"T_T chiquita, perdóname, por favor, hablemos"

Pero lo que tengo de chaparra, lo tengo de rencorosa, decidi no contestarle, oigan! Que con el simple hecho de recordar ese beso, las tripas se me revolvían cañon! ¬¬ pues quien se cree este tipo que soy? Nunca habíamos peleado asi, y no tenia intenciones de perdonarle ese apasionado beso que le había "actuado" a esa gata que ni a mi me había dado uno asi!para completar el drama, dos horas mas tarde puse en mi estado:

"en una fiesta, mega feliz conociendo mil de amigos :*"

Clawd lo leyó y obviamente no le había caído muy en gracia, su hermana Clawdeen entraba a su habitación secándose el cabello, después de una ducha

-alguna noticia?-pregunto

-Lala anda en una fiesta-dijo el suspirando y cruzándose de brazos frente a la pantalla de su lap

Mi amiga lo miro y dijo:

-de seguro es de los negocios de su padre, los demás socios llevan a sus hijos para que se conozcan y entablen relaciones-

-entablen que?-pregunto el nervioso

-tu sabes, para hacer alianzas-

-no inventes!-dijo asustado-Lala es mi novia!

-y? tu la has tenido muy olvidada-

-es por los ensayos!-grito molesto-

-aunque eso fuera cierto!desde que entablaste conversación con De Mew , te has olvidado de Lala, acaso te gusta?

-por supuesto que no, de donde sacas eso?-

-bien!pues mas te vale que arregles todo esto o ella terminara cambiándote por otro chico y creeme Clawd, que no pienso perder una buena amiga como paso con Cleo-

Y dando un portazo, dejo a su hermano solo y bastante deprimido.

Al dia siguiente mi cabeza era un caos, preferí estar alejada de todos porque simplemente, no quería dar explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando,miraba como Gil llegaba abrazando a Lagoona, Heath y Abbey tomados de la mano, Slow y Ghoulia muy juntitos, y obviamente, a la sexy pareja de Monster High, Cleo Y Deuce, super enamorados, y yo…totalmente forever alone

(._.)L looser

Suspire cansada, y recargándome en el barandal del segundo piso que era en donde me encontraba, no quería perder a Clawd, si de algo estoy segura, es que amo a ese lobito mas de lo que ni el mismo se imagina, habían sido unos meses maravillosos a su lado y terminar por algo asi, no lo creía justo,en eso llego Catherine de Mew, con su andar garboso y toda esa sensualidad que se me negó, la mire furiosa, maldita gata,pensé, si no estuvieras en teatro, todo estaría genial

((-.-) donde pisa una leona, no borra huella una gata!miaaauuu)

Bufe molesta, tenia que hacer algo, para evitar que esa niñata me quitara a mi lobito, y tenia que actuar muy rápidamente!

Mientras tanto, en la sala de vestuario, Clawdeen estaba supervisando la ropa cuando llego Romulus a su lado

-hola-le saludo muy cerca de ella

-ah..hola.-le contesto contrariada-

-Clawdeen..yo..he querido una oportunidad para hablar a solas contigo para preguntarte algo-

-ah si?-pregunto nerviosa ya sabiendo lo que quería decirle-dime!

-te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes en la noche?-pregunto resuelto

Mi amiga,se quedo en shock, honestamente ella solo veía a Romulus como un buen amigo de su hermano, quizás como un pariente! Mas..salir con el..bueno..les dire lo que la mente de Clawdeen decía en esos momentos:

:s IUUUUUKKKKK

-este-tartamudeo ella-bueno yo..

-ella saldrá conmigo-les interrumpio una voz

Ambos voltearon y era mi primo Thad con cara de pocos amigos, quien llegaba a reclamar propiedad

-Clawdeen y yo estamos saliendo y no creo que pueda acompañarte a ningún lado-dijo resuelto yendo a lado de mi amiga

-en serio?-contesto Romulus-pues jamas te he visto por la casa de los Wolf

-eso no te interesa-le enfrento mi primo-Clawdeen es mi chica y no quiero verte cerca de ella!

-oigan!-reclamo mi amiga-quieren calmarse? Los dos!

-ella no es nada tuyo aun, niño bonito-reclamo Romulus-y saldré con ella te parezca o no-

Mi primo furioso le empujo y el lobo iba a contra atacar cuando mi amiga se interpuso entre ambos

-quieren calmarse!solo váyanse ambos y déjenme sola!

-te espero afuera-le amenazo Romulus a mi primo

Thad hizo un movimiento de seguirle, mas Clawdeen le detuvo tomando su brazo

-Romulus..vete por favor..ahora

El chico salio echo una furia de ver que la chica que le gustaba, había protegido al vampiro en lugar de los de su misma especie

Thad sonreía victorioso

-y quita esa cara-le regaño ella-que todo lo hice por Lala

-no necesito que me defiendas-sonrio el-

-nunca provoques a un lobo, niño tonto!-le encaro Clawdeen –y menos tan cerca de la luna llena

-tan malos son?-pregunto el acercándose a ella quien lo miro extrañada

-insisto..no nos conoces

-bueno..me encantaría hacerlo..

Ella alzo la ceja incrédula

-acaso crees que me impresionas con tus frases tipo "Crepusculo región 4"?no soy una tonta ilusa!

Thad sonrio

-no..eres una chica ruda y por eso me gustas mas

-si ..claro!-dijo ella yendo hacia su trabajo-mira,deja tus cosas y vete que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Clawdeen,...porque cambiaste tanto conmigo?-le pregunto mi primo-en la cita que tuvimos..todo fue genial

-eso también crei yo!-

-entonces?-

-entonces? Tu dimelo!al dia siguiente saliste con otra-le reclamo

-como?-pregunto sorprendido-de donde sacas eso?

-porque te vi

Thad hizo una mueca de incredulidad

-a mi?

-no! Al capitán America!-contesto ironica-pues claro que a ti!estabas en D´Agostinos con una bellísima rubia

Mi primo trato de recordar que había hecho el dia siguiente de la cita con mi amiga, y rebuscando entre sus recuerdos pregunto al fin:

-era una mujer, rubia de ojos miel y nariz afilada?-

-si-dijo Clawdeen en tono celoso

-ah..ok..si..si Sali con ella..es mi hermana

-eh?-pregunto sorprendida

Thad por respuesta, saco su celular, busco en sus fotos y efectivamente, ahí estaba la chica, entre dos personas mayores mas e incluso yo estaba en la foto

-es mi hermana mayor,ves? Esos son mis papas, vino a decirme que se casa en dos meses y quiere que vaya a la boda,el dia después de nuestra cita,la lleve a cenar porque se regresaba a Rumania, le estaba contando todo de ti, lo increíble que eras y lo mucho que me gustabas, e incluso me pidió que te llevara a la boda

- a mi?-pregunto mi amiga bastante apenada

-si…quiere conocerte,..mama también…bueno..es que ..no les dejaba de hablar de ti,..mas como jamas me contestaste mis mensajes ni llamadas

-jamas recibi llamada tuya-dijo Clawdeen decidida-

-te llame como 20 mil veces..mira

Ella se asomo a ver y haciendo una mueca molesta dijo:

-Ese no es mi numero!-

-como?-dijo el incredulo-si que lo es

-no!no lo es! El mio termina en 64 no 65!no lo apuntaste bien-

Mi primo hizo una mueca de

:s

Al no haber anotado bien ese numero

-entonces...a quien le mande todas esas cosas?-pregunto apenadisimo

-yo que se!a alguien que de seguro o se enamoro ya de ti o te acusa de acoso-rio ella

-no te burles!cielos..es que apenas tenia poco de tener mi iphone que me equivoque,pero te hable y mensajee miles de veces,pidiendote otra cita

-en verdad?-pregunto ella enternecida

-bueno...si tu quieres...-dijo el sonriendole-no se si..quisieras salir este viernes conmigo

-pues...-

El se acerco

-a menos que...quieras pasar esa etapa e ir directa a la siguiente-continuo el

-y cual es esa?-pregunto ella intrigada

Thad la miro diciendo:

-quieres ser mi novia?

Clawdeen se sonrojo totalmente bajando la mirada,el le alzo con dulzura su rostro

-que dices?-

-bueno..,no lo se,te conozco poco y..

Y sin esperar respuesta,mi primo le robo un beso,mi amiga al principio no supo que hacer,mas se dejo vencer por el abrazandolo,todo un cumulo de emociones le embargaban

-eso es un si?-pregunto de nuevo mi primo sonriendo

Ella le regreso el gesto diciendo

-vale...veamos que sucede

Thad sonrio

-eres la primera chica que contesta "vale"!

-te le has declarado a muchas?-pregunto ella alejandose

-no no no!-contesto rapidamente Thad-lo digo por mis amigos y sus novias

-vale-volvio a decir ella,el chico sonrio

-creo que me enamorare de ese "vale"-dijo mi primo sintiendose muy feliz

Mientras mi primo y mi amiga tenian su version "Crepusculera" y lease la amargura en mis palabras

-.-

Yo estaba mega histerica,que hasta del buen ki me olvide,al diablo el ki!solo queria recuperar a mi chico a como diera lugar!caminaba por los pasillos sintiéndome la tonta cornuda la cual todos se burlaban, por supuesto que nadie me pelaba pero cuando una esta celosa, siente que hasta las cucarachas le dicen-.

"Mira!ahi va cuernitos" (-.-)

Iba tan ensimismada en mi mega problema amoroso que note que iba justo a las narices de mi directora y la golpee violentamente, hasta iba a reclamarle groseramente cuando la vi

-ay..-dije sintiendo las piernas de gelatina-lo siento , profesora

-Draculaura-me hablo ella en tono severo-no deberías caminar tan distraída, estuve a punto de perder mi cabeza

-lo lamento!-volvi a decirlo yo-

-bien..que sea la ultima vez…dime…a donde vas?-me pregunto

-este..tengo hora libre-conteste tartamudeando-iba a tomarme algo a la cafetería-

-me harias un favor?-

Después de que estaba a punto de tirarla, como negarme!

-claro directora!-le dije yo-

-podrias ir a la cabina de Cupid y llevarle esta publicidad anunciando que la próxima semana es la obra de "Crepusculo"?

Yo hice una imperceptible mueca de disgusto, y obvii dije que si

-por supuesto!con gusto!-esa mania que tengo de mentir que no se me quita (-.-)´

Me entrego ella el folleto, en el se leia los protagonistas principales:

-Catherine de Mew-Bella Swan

(-.-´ pfffffff)

-Thad M.: Edward Cullen

(al menos algo decente) \(.-.)/

-Clawd Wolf:Jacob Black

(-_- triple pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff f)

Yo amaba la peli y la novela de Crepusculo, mas estos días, comenzaba a sentir cierto desprecio por todo aquello que me recordara esta saga, el haber visto a Clawd besando a Catherine tan apasionadamente, me había bajado mi autoestima a mil!es decir, el jamas me había besado de esa manera, bueno…solo una ocasión o dos, y siempre nuestros besos eran mas tiernos,mas lindos, no como el que le dio a esa boba, que parecía mas bien de película erotica

(-_- ok soy muy exagerada!pero ya me conocen!)

Asi que camine hacia la cabina de radio de Cupid con el folleto en las manos, pensaba tantas cosas, como sabotear el estreno,darle algo a Catherine para que pasara ese dia con diarrea extrema, secuestrar a mi primo, tantas tonterías que cuando toque la puerta de nuestra amiga me sentí un bicharajo por pensar en todas esas tonterías

Abri cautelosamente ya que sabia estaba en su programa, ella tenia sus audífonos puestos y me hizo señas de que pasara mientras terminaba de consultar con un chico mas emo que yo, le sonreí y le indique que la esperaría y me puse a curiosear entre las cosas que tenia en derredor, la mayoría, sus artefactos para enamorar y sus flechas, con gusto le hubiera robado varias para tirárselas a Clawd y que se enamorara a tal grado de mi que al ver a otras le hubiesen parecido muy feas a mi lado, leia cada uno de los frasquitos con aromas que mi amiga tenia como especie de colección mas uno me llamo demasiado la atención

Era un frasco medianito, con corazoncitos alrededor, contenia unas especies de pelotitas como de goma muy monas, y se leia:

"amor eterno"

Lei mas atentamente:

"este frasco contiene una **poderosa** sustancia que hace que la persona amada, se mantenga fiel a ti por lo que resta de su vida, si lo perdiste, regresara, si te ama, te adorara, y solo basta con arrojarle una burbuja de amor,ponerse enfrente de el y será eternamente esclavo tuyo,no se utilice en pacientes hipertensos, diabéticos ni asmaticos"

-esto es lo que necesito!-pense enseguida-si pudiera tomar una y arrojársela a Clawd antes de que me vea,estoy segura que me amara

(:s tan chula mija! Siempre pensando tonterías)

Estaba en eso cuando Cupid llego detrás de mi

-interesada en mis pociones Lala?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-este..no!claro que no..curioseaba..este..te lo manda la directora,..que lo anuncies

-ah si, me dijo que lo hiciera, genial, lo hare ahora mismo después de la canción, debes estar muy orgullosa de tu novio!sera uno de los protagonistas-

-uy si! Eso esta de miedo-respondi yo ironica

-porque no audicionaste para el papel de Bella?-

-ay no,que asco!-dije –y besar a Thad?es mi primo! Soy una vampiro con muy buenas costumbres y eso no es nada bien visto entre personas decentes

Cupid se rio divertida

-tienes mucha razón,pero tu y Clawd son una gran pareja y es perfecto que lo apoyes tanto,solo déjame anunciar la obra y vuelvo contigo

-claro!-dije yo sonriendo

Alerta!momento perfecto para tomar quizás un par de pelotitas

Mi amiga volteo,dirigiéndose a su microfono y yo aproveche el momento para abrir y tomar prestadas dos.

OJO.!

Jamas dije robar ¬¬ eso es muy feo!

Despedia un delicioso olor como a fresas, tome un par, y las meti a mi chaleco, Cupid anuncio con bombo y platillo la obra, pidiendo a todos que la fueran a ver, que seria maravillosa y que los actores eran técnicamente mejores que los ganadores del Oscar. Yo le hice la señal de "Like " con mi manita, tenia ya en mi poder, la forma de que Clawd, regresara a mi lado.

**Hola a todos! Feliz fin de semana :D **

**Actualice tarde pero actualice XD**

**Asi que aquí tienen la continuación y espero que lo estén disfrutando**

**Me gusta mucho escribir como Lala, siempre tiene un lado divertido y unos comentarios ocurrentes que disfruto mucho!**

**Y les esta gustando a ustedes?**

**Déjenme sus comentarios y tomatazos,siempre contesto y leo todos**

**Para una chica Camila que siempre esta preguntándome que si tal fic es mio aquí te va la lista de mis fics asi como están es el orden cronológico de ellos,uno continua después del otro:**

**1 temporada:**

**1.-UNA GRIEGA INVASION**

**2.-UN CASO DE IDENTIDAD**

**3.-EL MONSTER RALLY**

**4.-AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS**

**5.-LOS 5 ESTORBOS**

**6.-LA GUERRA POR UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA**

**7.-LA MONSTER VENGANZA**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA:**

**1.-LA TRAICION**

**2.-EL CONCURSO DE BAILE**

**3.-PROBLEMAS DE PERSONALIDAD**

**4.-EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

**5.-CREPUSCULO**

**MAS DOS CAPITULOS ESPECIALES LLAMADOS "D&C" Y "LAPRIMERA VEZ " QUE ES PARA UN PUBLICO MAS ADULTO.**

**ESOS SON TODOS MIS FICS, TIENEN MI NOMBRE Y MIS DERECHOS, SI LOS HAN VISTO EN OTRO LADO, DENUNCIENLOS, PORQUE SON MIOS**

**GRACIAS!**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Sali como bolido después del anuncio de Cupid buscando a mi lobito, tenia que aventarle estas pelotitas,las dos para que hiciera mas efecto y amarrarlo mas!sabia que era poderosa, mas pensaba que el buen porte de Catherine, estaba haciendo mella en mi recuerdo y aaah no! Eso si que no! Espere demasiado tiempo para encontrar a un buen chico que ninguna pariente de Kitty iba a venir a mi territorio y me iba a quitar a mi niño, no señor!eso jamas, busque desesperadamente a mi novio, tenia que usarlo en ese instante, no sabia si las pelotitas surtían efecto antes o después de haberlas sacado del frasco asi que me dispuse a encontrarlo.

En eso, sonaba el timbre indicando el cambio de clases, corri veloz , no sabia si seguían ensayando o estaba en clases, mas recordé que le tocaba algebra, y justo cuando doblaba la esquina del pasillo, lo vi, salía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, sonriendo y platicando con Gil tan quitado de la pena como el que mas, esa era mi oportunidad, grite su nombre y el volteo al escucharme, le avente las dos pelotas al mismo tiempo mas para mi desgracia, le cayeron en los ojos, el liquido se derramo y el los cerro tallandoselos , parecía que ardia bastante, y para mi mala suerte, Catherine se acercaba peligrosamente a el, si la veía, todo estaba perdido!iba a enamorarse de ella!" Rápido!"pense yo"haz algo ,tonta!" y sin medir consecuencias, me avente hacia el como si de un jugador de futbol americano se tratase, sintiendo como en modo Matrix, gritaba un "nooooo"

Asi con voz muy gutural -.-´

Y cai encima de el!justo en el pasillo, delante de todos, Clawd aun se tallaba los ojos confundido, yo estaba sobre mi chico,en el piso frente a una gran audiencia y le dije

-estas bien lobito?

Mas para mi desgracia, el volteo la mirada hacia el lado contrario a mi y alzando la vista, lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue a una bella chica saliendo del salón sonriendo con su amiga zombie

Era Cleo

Ella nos miro extrañada por la posicion en que estabamos, Clawd la miraba endiosado, yo estaba en shock!no podía creer mi malísima suerte!

-Clawd!-le hable yo

-quitate!-me dijo con desden aventándome sin miramientos, el se levanto presuroso y fue hacia la reina del Nilo

-hola Bella-le saludo embobado

Cleo lo miro confundida

-disculpa?-pregunto desdeñosa

-te ves divina hoy!-le respondio el

Mi amiga me miro como diciendo:

-que le pasa a este loco?

El se acerco mas mientras ella se alejaba

-puedo acompañarte?-

-Clawd..que te pasa?-le pregunto asustada-Lala esta ahí!que te tomaste o que tienes?-

-al diablo Lala-dijo furioso-te amo a ti Cleo, siempre lo he hecho

Creo que todo el pasillo incluyéndola a ella gritaron un "queeee?"

Yo sentí mi corazón encogerse y me levante llorando, mi amiga me grito preocupada

-ignorala-le pidió el acorralándola-quieres volver conmigo?-le pregunto seductoramente-

-estas demente?-le grito ella molesta-sabes que amo a Deuce y aléjate de mi O el te convertirá en piedra

-dejalo! Es solo un estúpido niño de mami que no te merece-continuo Clawd acercándose a su cara y besando su mejilla

Cleo le empujo furiosa

-no te atrevas a tocarme!-grito-y no se que rayos te pasa, pero no quiero que te acerques a mi

Y totalmente furica se alejo de ahí, Gil miraba todo con cara de extrañeza, en cuanto el griego se enterara de lo que habia pasado…eso iba a ser la guerra!

Mas Cleo se adelanto al chismerío general, fue a buscar a su chico a economía domestica, en el cual estaban saliendo ya todos los alumnos y Deuce junto con Jackson recogían todo, totalmente ajenos a lo que había sucedido, ella fue directo hacia su novio

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo ella en tono precupado lo que alarmo a su pareja

-que pasa, bebe?-

-es Clawd-

-le paso algo?-

-bueno..hace un momento cuando iba saliendo de clase, me lo encontré tirado en el pasillo con Lala encima de el y me miro muy raro, avento a su novia y me dijo, que me veía divina el dia de hoy-

-como?-pregunto el extrañado

-y eso no es todo, me dijo que si podía acompañarme y ..tambien... me dijo que me amaba

-que?-grito furioso el griego, asustando a Jackson y a su novia-que diablos le pasa a ese idiota?-

-no lo se!-dijo ella nerviosa-y..ademas, me beso en la mejilla

Deuce le miro atonito, que su amigo se le declarara a su mujer era una cosa, pero besarla ya estaba rayando los limites

-que hizo que?-pregunto furico

-yo lo avente y vine a buscarte enseguida, no quería que te enteraras por otros que yo..

No termino de hablar mi amiga pues su novio, extremadamente enojado salía ya del salón dispuesto a golpear a mi lobito

-Deuce!-le gritaba Cleo preocupada-por Ra!esto es lo que no quería

-sigamoslo o aquí va a arder Troya!-dijo Jackson

-si..pero antes…

Cleo le coloco los audífonos a Jackson convirtiéndose este en Hyde

-disculpa!pero el otro es muy débil!

-bien hecho Cleo-contesto Holt-vayamos tras el!

Los dos salieron veloces tras el griego, el cual les llevaba ya bastante ventaja, y encontró a Clawd con los demás lobos de Monster High, entre ellos estaba Romulus, Deuce llego preguntando en voz alta

-hey Clawd!que le dijiste a mi novia?-

Mi lobito volteo como si un bicho le hubiera hablado y le dijo en tono de voz orgulloso:

-que la amo-

Deuce no espero a que repitiera sus palabras y le solto tremendo derechazo que sono tan hueco que los demás lobos se levantaron alarmados, mas Clawd era extremadamente fuerte y aunque trastabillo, se recompuso enseguida devolviéndole el golpe, ambos se enfrascaron en tremenda pelea que ni los de la manada podían calmarlos, Cleo llegaba junto con Holt y le gritaba asustada a su chico, mas este estaba tan extremadamente furioso que no escuchaba razones, Gil,Heath y Thad llegaron también al lugar y solo asi pudieron controlar al griego evitando que siguieran peleando

-no te atrevas a acercarte a Cleo!-le grito extremadamente enojado-

-ella era mia y volverá a ser mia, vampiro de mierda!

Tanto Thad como los lobos lo miraron con cara de:

O_o whhhaaat?

El chico le contesto:

-yo no soy un vampiro, estúpido!

-Bella es mia y te juro que la alejare de ti, a como de lugar!

Deuce se paro en seco, de que estaba hablando?

-men-le decía cautelosamente Heath-creo que lo dejaste tarado por el golpe que le diste!se cree Jacob!-

Cleo llegaba y abrazaba a su novio con fuerza, Clawd la miro y dijo:

-Bella, lamento no ser el monstruo que deseas,supongo que no soy tan bueno como un vampiro-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos

-solo aléjate de mi!-le pidió Cleo furiosa-por favor Deuce!vamonos de aquí

Y su novio, aun sin dejar de mirar a su rival, abrazo a su chica y se alejaron, Clawd hizo un ademán furioso, Clawdeen llegaba y le daba tremendo sape

-que demonios fumaste!que rayos te pasa?-

El volteo a mirarla

-tu sabes cuanto la amo

-tu amas a Draculaura, so bobo!y ella es De Nile, la novia de Gorgon!

-ella era mia y volverá a ser mia-sentenciaba su hermano y se alejaba extremadamente furioso, Thad se acerco a su novia

-que le pasa a tu hermano?

-lo ignoro, pero lo escuchaste?se cree Jacob!maldito Deuce!pega como patada de mula que ya me dejo a mi hermano medio estúpido!debo encontrar a Lala, tengo que saber que sucede-

-te acompaño-se ofrecio el

-Thad-le dijo Romulus a mi primo-este no es un asunto de Vampiros, sino de Hombres Lobo..asi que..no te metas en esto

El novio de Clawdeen sonrio con burla diciéndole:

-sabes..ya Clawd y Deuce nos dieron una demostracion de Crepusculo región 4..hacerlo tu y yo seria demasiado pirata!-

El tipo lo miro fijamente retándolo:

-alejate de Clawdeen-

Thad en lugar de eso, tomo la mano de mi amiga y dijo decidido:

-no me alejare de mi novia, y si no te parece…únete a Clawd en su cruzada contra los vampiros!

Y jalando a mi amiga, se alejaron de mi, cosa que no le cayo muy en gracia a Romulus

-felicidades, te ganaste un enemigo-le dijo Clawdeen mirándolo

-"vale"-le contesto el parafraseandola y sonriéndole

Deuce estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, lucia un golpe en su cara y su novia había ido por un poco de hielo para desinflamarlo, Heath, Holt y Gil estaban con el

-calmate,men-le pedia Holt mirándolo preocupado-te va a hacer mal

-como se atrevio a besarla!-

-fue en la mejilla y Cleo no lo vio venir-dijo Gil

-eso lo se!no desconfio de mi novia,si no de el! eso no se lo perdono a nadie!ella es mia y solo yo puedo tocarla!

-osea amigos mios-se atrevio a bromear Heath-que en su cumpleaños, nadie felicite a Cleo mas que por Facebook o este nos rompe la cara!-

Todos sonrieron e incluso el griego medio lo hizo, estaba aun muy enojado-

-algo le pasa a Clawd-dijo Holt mirándolo-te llamo vampiro

-si..lo se…

-o ergo..lo dejaste idiota-observo Gil-

-no..no lo creo-

-tu no eres vampiro!-dijo Heath-si no le causaste algún daño cerebral,entonces algo le sucede

-si lo escuche,pero…

En ese momento,entre yo echa un mar de lagrimas

-Deuceee!-grite histérica-ayudame!

Y lo abrace con fuerza, todos me miraron con cara de

o.o¨ que tiene esta loquita?

E incluso el griego estaba mega extrañado

-em..Lala.-pedia nervioso-te pasa algo?-

Yo continue llorando mas fuerte, Cleo llego en ese momento,mirando como estaba en brazos de su novio que celosa fue y me alejo de el bruscamente

-llora lo que quieras en otro lado, no encima de lo mio!

Y sento a Deuce de un empujon poniéndole el hielo en la cara

-Lala tranquilízate-me pedia Gil-que te pasa?

-es que..es que..-el sentimiento de culpa no me dejaba respirar

-aver..calmate un momento-me pidió Holt-tranquila..todo estará bien

-no..nada estará bien-llore yo con mas fuerza-lo arruine

-que arruinaste?-me pregunto Cleo mirándome con desden mientras aun atendia a su chico

-es que..es que..es mi culpa que Clawd este asi

Todos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos

-yo..yo soy muy mala-llore de nuevo

-Lala-se acerco Cleo abrazandome-que sucedió?

Y les conte todo lo que había hecho, lo de Catherine, las pelotitas, mi fallido plan y sobre todo, los celos que había ocultado por días, todo había sido culpa mia

-Ay Lala!la regaste-me dijo Gil-

-no ayudas-le regaño Cleo-solo estaba desesperada, jamas ha lideado con algo asi, pero..debiste decirle a Clawd como te sentias…el debio escucharte y no seguir en la obra si te sentias insegura

-no! Era su calificación! Como iba a decirle que no la hiciera? No es correcto! Además..no quería que creyera que no confio en el..si lo hago..es solo..

Volvi a llorar de nuevo

-creo Lala que debiste ser mas sincera con lo que sentias-dijo Deuce al fin-ocultaste tus sentimientos y actuaste en base a ellos, si confiaras en Clawd como dices, nada de esto hubiera pasado, a los hombres nos gusta sentirnos celados, es un halago, tu por hacerle creer a Clawd que eras tan segura de ti misma que no los sentias, ocasionaste un lio mayor,..creo que debiste ser mas honesta con lo que sentias, el pensó que todo

estaba bien y continuo sus ensayos sin saber que en verdad,..tu lo estabas pasando muy mal-

Yo lo mire llorosa, tenia tanta razon

-ayudame-le pedi-solo tu puedes hacerlo

Cleo le miro como diciendo "hazlo, por favor!"

Deuce suspiro cansado

-ok-dijo el-primero lo primero..debo saber que fue lo que le robaste a Cupid y si tiene algún antídoto-

-hablaras con ella?-pregunto Holt

-si...mas Cleo,me gustaría que vayas a casa-

-como?-pregunto ella extrañada-

-si estas cerca de Clawd, solo buscara la forma de conquistarte y …prefiero que no estes aquí

-no confias en mi?-pregunto alzando una ceja molesta

-por supuesto que lo hago ,bebe, mas no me gusta verlo rondándote y prefiero tenerte segura en casa-

-pero Deucey!

El griego se acerco, tomando a su niña de los hombros

-hazlo por mi..no puedo concentrarme si estoy pensando en ti, y Clawd necesita ayuda, yo ire en cuanto se arreglen las cosas

Cleo suspiro resignada y sonriendo dijo:

-bien…ire a casa, me llevo el auto?-

-si,te acompaño al estacionamiento, ustedes, espérenme en la cabina de Cupid

Todos asentimos mientras el iba a dejar a su chica, Deuce miraba hacia todos lados, no había rastro de Clawd, todo estaba normal en los pasillos

-puedo llamarle a Clawdeen para contarle de esto?-pregunto ella mientras caminaban

-claro..no hay problema-el le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del auto-llamame en cuanto llegues, de acuerdo?-

.prometido-le regalo un corto besito sonriéndole, estaba a punto de entrar cuando el griego la jalo hacia si,abrazándola posesivamente y robándole un mega beso apasionado que duro muchiisimo, asi tipo película!

(*o*) hot.,hot,hot!

Ella respiraba agitada mirándolo enamorada.

-amor!-sonreia ella feliz

-te amo-le dijo seriamente-no se como te lo haya dicho Clawd pero yo siempre te he amado y te amare mas de lo que el jamas te amo-

Cleo sonrio, Deuce se sentía inseguro

-eso lo se..por eso lo deje por ti…y es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, tu eres mi mundo amor-

-si pero..

-Deucey…jamas ame a Clawd-

-en verdad?-pregunto preocupado-

Su novia lo envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo

-tu siempre fuiste lo que yo soñe, guapo, caballeroso, amable, inteligente, me enamore al instante de ti , por eso te elegi y te hice mi mejor amigo, mi novio y mi esposo, te amo amor, y jamas hubiese podido ser feliz con el,…porque estabas tu..y siempre seras el único que se adueño de mi corazón-

El griego suspiro aliviado y sonriéndole, le beso de nuevo

-lo se…yo también te amo hermosa…ire mas tarde a verte, de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado-

-claro bebe

Cleo subio al auto, su chico cerro la puerta y vio a su novia irse, nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de esa niña,y regreso decidido a hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, o convertirlo en su peor enemigo si no hubiera forma de revertir el antídoto.

**Hola! Como están? Les dejo mi capitulo de hoy y me retiro**

**Espero sus comentarios de si les esta gustando o no esta historia**

**Verdad que no se esperaban lo de Cleo?**

**XD **

**Soy malosa! **

**Nos vemos el miércoles! Les dejo un beso**

**Su amiga:**

REY KON


	6. Chapter 6

Claro que por supuesto que desde luego que Cupid me dio tremenda regañiza que me hacia sentir una suela de zapato embarrada con excremento de perro, gato, vaca y pollo toda en una a su vez.

-jamas pense que serias capaz de tomar mis cosas-reclamaba ella-

-perdon-pedi yo sonrojadisima-

-es que...-

-Cupid-interrumpio Deuce-eso ya no importa,lo que queremos saber es si se puede revertir-

-claro que se puede revertir,mas esta exagerada le tiro dos! Y tan cerca de la luna llena!-

-que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto Heath-y porque Clawd actua como Jacob?

-el amor tambien es pasion,y como Clawd esta ensayando una obra extremadamente romantica,se instalo en su personaje,en este momento, el es Jacob Black ,un poderoso lobo y Cleo a su vez,por haber sido la primera mujer que se cruzo en su vision,en su mente,es Bella Swan,por consiguiente Deuce es Edward Cullen,su peor rival,asi que el esta terriblemente enamorado de Cleo que no habra razon que lo haga cambiar de parecer hasta tener a la mujer que desea-

-te refieres a...-dijo Deuce nervioso

-exacto-le miro Cupid

-que?que?-pregunte yo-diganme que!

-Clawd es capaz de robarse a Cleo-explico Gil

-como?-dije asustada-ay no!que he hecho

-tenemos que hacerlo cambiar de opinion-dijo Deuce decidido

-hoy es luna llena,nada puedo hacer sino hasta mañana ya que la pocion para revertirlo tiene que durar hirviendo toda la noche para su efecto-

-pero entonces...

-tendran que cuidar de Cleo,evitar que Clawd se le acerque

Todos miramos a Deuce que no se veia nada contento

-bien,yo me encargare de eso-resolvio

-nosotros te ayudaremos!-dijo Holt por todos-

-ok,entonces,Cupid haz el antidoto,nosotros velaremos a mi novia y no prometo no volver a golpear a Clawd si se atreve a acercarse a ella-

-en cuanto tenga el antidoto,te lo llevare-

-bien,sera mejor ir a la casa de los De Nile,no dejaremos que Clawd se acerque a mi novia-

Cleo llegaba a su casa sana y salva hablando por telefono con Clawdeen quien estaba sumamente furiosa conmigo

-es una tonta!ya sabia que algo le pasaba,todo por hacerse la muy confiadota

-lo se,pero Deuce y los chicos estan ayudandole, solo espero que tu hermano no se meta en lios con mi novio porque sabe de sobra como es-

-lo se,le pedire a Thad que se les una...

-a Thad?-interrumpio Cleo sonriendo con malicia

-bueno es que-Clawdeen suspiro resignada-bueno!de todas maneras te vas a enterar! Ya es mi novio

-really?aah me alegra tanto escuchar eso forever alone!no lo eches a perder por favor!-

-gracias por los buenos deseos "amiga"!-

-de nada,me debes todos los detalles en cuanto pueda reunirme con ustedes-

-prometido,ire a buscar a Clawd,cualquier cosa llamame-

-hecho!-

Cleo colgo mientras su padre y su mama bajaban muy arreglados

-y ahora?adonde es la fiesta?-

-tu padre y yo tenemos una gala,y despues viajaremos a New York por una apertura en la galeria de Radames,Nefera acaba de llamar que llego con bien a Paris-

-como si me importase-contesto desdeñosamente

-Manu estara cuidando de ti,sabes como llamarle

-si madre-convino ella cansada de los consejos,casi siempre estaba sola en casa siendo cuidada por el fiel sirviente y su esposa-

Su padre beso su frente y le dijo:

-cuidate preciosa y no metas a Gorgon a la casa

-muy gracioso papi-dijo ella,era obvio que lo desobedeceria-

Su madre le regalo una sonrisa y ambos salieron,tenia toda la mansion para ella sola,era una ocasion perfecta para llamar a Deuce y ver peliculas en la sala de cine y hasta quizas invitarlo a dormir si podian engañar a Manu,cosa en verdad imposible,pero para su griego,no habia nada que se lo impidiera,subio a su habitacion, tomo un relajante baño de espumas,con fragancias que sabia le encantaban a su novio,hay que preparar siempre el terreno chicas!y Eso era algo que Cleo conocia muuuy bien,salio una hora despues,cubriendose solo con una pequeña toalla y abrio la puerta hacia su habitacion, para su sorpresa,estabamos Todos ahí esperandola

-por Ra!-gritaba asustada-que hacen en mi cuarto?

Obvii los chicos la miraron asombrados mientras que yo me sonrojaba extremadamente,Cleo lucia como actriz de pelicula xXX recien duchada y solo cubierta por una mini toallita,Deuce totalmente furioso se interponia entre su novia y los demas cubriendola

-salgan de aqui,nos quedaremos Lala y yo

-no podemos quedarnos tambien?-pregunto aun como idiota Holt

-largo!-mando el griego

Heath,Holt y Gil salieron volados,cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Deuce!pero que sucede?-

El chico fue por la bata de baño de su novia y le ayudo a ponersela mientras le explicaba todo,yo pensaba en mi mente:asi luce despues de ducharse?si que tengo mala suerte -.-' Cleo se veia mejor sin maquillaje

-si que eres tonta-me regañaba ella-y para mi mala fortuna,tu peludo novio me miro a mi!

-lo se,lo lamento Cleo,actue sin pensar-

-lo importante ahora es cuidarte y no dejar que venga por ti-le decia su novio secando su cabello con amor

Su chica lo miro preocupada

-Deucey,el..

-el esta cegado por un amor que no conoce reglas o limites, la pocion era extremadamente poderosa,solo su deseo lo controla y mas siendo ahora luna llena,el peligro es doble,Clawd es muy fuerte y no podemos dejar que se te acerque

Mi amiga se veia nerviosa

-genial! Dos locos tras de mi en tan corto tiempo,si que tengo mala suerte

-bueno-sonrio su novio-apunta mejor 3 locos ya que yo siempre lo he estado por ti

Y la abrazo dandole un apasionado beso frente a mis ojos que me hizo ruborizarme en extremo,estos dos si que les vale si hay gente o no!

-ejem-tosi ya que veia que las cosas subian de tono-este...chicos...estoy aqui eh!

-para mi mala suerte-reclamo mi amiga-voy a vestirme y bajare con los demas-

-de acuerdo-le sonrio su novio

-eso quiere decir que te salgas!-le pedi escandalizada jalandolo-

-oye!es mi novia!y ya..-

-pues frente a mi pretende que no!-le interrumpi-fuera!-y le cerre la puerta tecnicamente en sus narices-vaya tio mas hot!

-y que si no!-rio ella divertida

10 minutos mas tarde,estabamos en la elegante sala de la mansion,Cleo estaba ya a lado de su chico escuchando lo que planeabamos hacer

-debemos atrapar a Clawd y tenerlo bajo resguardo hasta mañana-

-con eso quieres decir...que lo amarraremos?-pregunto Heath incredulo

-no sera facil!es muy poderoso-secundaba Gil preocupado-Clawd tiene mas fuerza que yo!

-lo se,mas tenemos que hacerlo,solo asi evitaremos que se haga daño a el y a Cleo

-como lo haremos?-preguntaba Holt

-tendremos que emboscarlo,debemos buscar la manera de entre todos someterlo y encadenarlo si es posible,recuerden que es Luna Llena y su fuerza aumenta considerablemente

yo suspire nerviosa,vaya lio en que habia metido a mi lobito,verlo encadenado iba a ser una de las cosas mas dificiles que veria en mi vida

-papa tiene cadenas en el sotano ademas de algunas trampas

-acaso le gusta el masoquismo?-pregunto con burla Heath

-no, tarado! Son objetos que se encontraron en excavaciones y mi padre las conserva!

-sera mejor echarles un vistazo-dijo Deuce-veamos que sirve,mientras tanto,Gil,vigila la parte este de la mansion,Heath el oeste,Y Holt el sur,por nada del mundo intenten detenerlo a solas,Cleo y yo revisaremos lo que podamos necesitar,Lala,quedate aqui-

-enterado

Mis amigos se disiparon y yo me quede sentada mirando revistas,estaba sumamente nerviosa,todo eso era una pesadilla!pero todo era solo culpa mia,de nadie mas!habia metido en lios a mi lobito bonito y solo deseaba salir de terminaba conmigo despues de tantas cosas,no lo iba a culpar,suspire extremadamente triste,era demasiado bueno para durar,pensaba yo,siempre habia tenido muy mala suerte en el amor,hasta que conoci a Clawd,y yo misma habia echado todo a perder,camine hacia el hall de la casa, el silencio estaba siendo demasiado pesado para mi,tocaron el timbre de la puerta y yo me decidi a abrir,era Thad

-Lala?

-hola primo!soy mayordoma de los De Nile en mis ratos libres-ironice-pasa!

-no pense encontrarte aqui,Deuce esta?

-si,bajo al sotano con Cleo pero de eso ya hace una hora y me da pena ir por ellos,creo que tienen ganas de estar a solas un momento

-creo que tienes razon,Clawdeen me conto todo, Clawd si que esta en lios-

-asi es,todo por mi estupidez!

-ella fue con Frankie,Abbey y Lagoona a buscarlo

-no debieron-dije nerviosa-Es luna llena y Clawd puede ser peligroso

-se lo adverti a tu amiga pero es algo necia

-pero asi te gusta-sonrei

-mas que eso,ya es mi novia-me regreso el feliz

Yo hice una exclamacion de alegria y lo abrace,sabia lo mucho que le gustaba Clawdeen-

-felicidadees!se que les ira mega genial!

-eso espero,yo en verdad,quisiera que durara mucho tiempo y hare todo lo posible por no echarlo a perder esta vez-

-olvidate de lo que paso Thad,fue una mala experiencia,necesitas volver a creer en el amor-

- y eso es lo que espero,veamos que sucede,pondre todo de mi parte para que funcione-

-asi me gusta!-dije feliz

En eso,Cleo y Deuce llegaban muy abrazados con nosotros,el griego traia algunas cadenas consigo,mi primo miro muy fijamente a la chica como notando algo

-Thad,te envío Clawdeen?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-si,asi es,me pidio que viniera a ayudarlos-

-entre mas seamos mejor,...bebe,quedate aqui con Lala,ire afuera con Thad

-ten cuidado-pidio ella besandole y ambos chicos salieron cerrando la puerta

-que horas son?-pregunto mi amiga

Yo mire mi reloj

-las 7 apenas

-aun es temprano,ven Lala,vayamos a la cocina a pedir la cena para todos

-algo vegetariano por favor-pedi

-de acuerdo-sonrio ella

Mi primo y Deuce estaban en la puerta cuidandola,estaban sentados en los pasamanos que rodeaban la entrada,bastante silenciosos,el griego parecia perdido en sus pensamientos

-Deuce-le hablo mi primo

-dime-contesto el sin voltear

-emm...no quisiera..meterme en tu asuntos pero...Clawd se enfadara mas porque estas aqui con Cleo

El chico volteo

-lo notaste?-pregunto sorprendido

-los vampiros somos sensibles a las escencias de lo que nos rodean,Lala aun es una niña y no lo percibe, mas conmigo es diferente,Cleo tiene impregnado tu aroma, y eso en un lobo es como una señal de guerra,son muy territoriales y piensan con su instinto salvaje mas que por su razonamiento,en este instante,Clawd es mucho mas animal que racional

-Cleo es mi mujer-dijo el chico-es logico que tenga mi aroma,asi como el de ella en mi,la amo,y no permitire que Clawd o nadie mas la lastime

-lo se,amigo y por eso estamos aqui,solo te lo digo por si notas mas furioso a Clawd de lo normal,los hombres lobo son peligrosos si se descontrolan-

-bueno...yo no pienso dejar que eso suceda-sonrio el griego confiado-si quiere guerra,guerra tendra,ademas,tu eres Edward Cullen no?-

-en este momento,te cedo ese honor-sonrio a su vez mi primo

Pasaron las horas bastante despacio,y todos habian entrado a cenar por partes,avise en mi casa que me quedaria con Cleo lo cual no hubo problemas ya que les dije que mi amiga estaba sola y queria compañia,estabamos en la sala leyendo revistas,cuando me levante pasando mis manos por mis brazos dandome calorsito

-tengo frio!-dije yo congelada

-en serio?yo estoy bien-

-tu porque eres bien hot!me prestas un sweater?-

-claro-sonrio ella-ire a traertelo

-gracias

Mi amiga subio a su habitacion justo en ese momento entro su chico

-y Cleo?-pregunto

-arriba,fue por un sweater para mi-dije yo

-ok

Y subio tras de ella,yo suspire pensando que hacia mas de 4 dias que no tenia a Clawd a mi lado y lo extrañaba muchisimo!

(T_T lobitooooo!)

Deuce entro a la habitacion de su niña llamandola

-aca estoy-dijo ella saliendo de su inmenso closet-

-que haces?

-buscaba algo para Lala,tiene frio,querias algo?-

-solo queria saber si estabas bien-sonrio el

Ella se acerco a su novio besandolo intensamente

-estoy bien-decia en un suave susurro acariciando su rostro

-queria estar seguro-le besaba el llevandola lentamente hacia el lecho

(*o* waaaaaaaa)

Ella se dejo hacer ,su novio era su total dueño y señor,solo el podia besarla y acariciarla cuando quisiera,la recosto con dulzura sintiendo el peso de su chico sobre ella, y continuaba besandola ininterrumpidamente

-te amo Deucey-dijo ella agitada

El la acorralaba sin darle tregua,besandola sin parar,hasta que un poderoso aullido de lobo los hizo a ambos detenerse

-esta aqui-dijo Deuce sombriamente.

**Hola! Como están? Espero que le este gustando esta historia, que coincidió con el estreno de la saga (._. )aunque yo odio a Twilight :p**

**Respondo preguntas:**

**A TheFannishaUsui: cuando escribo una historia no pienso en cuantos capítulos tenga, por lo regular, la empiezo, la desarrollo y la termino, dependiendo en si de lo que la historia me de, pueden ser 70 hojas, 90 o 100 hojas, por inspiración o por el mismo personaje que ya ves que describen diferente cada uno, por ejemplo: Lala es mas detallista con sus comentarios, con las caritas etc, Cleo, Frankie son mas directas y Deuce en el de D&C es mas explicito sin caer en lo grotesco, el sabe envolver a la gente con la historia para meterla dentro de la misma, y cuando, subo en fanfic, siempre cuento 12 o 13 hojas y las subo, es el "stock" que suelo publicar**

**espero que me haya explicado bien y para este fic, de seguro faltan un par de chapters mas**

**Nos vemos el viernes y déjenme un comentario, con preguntas si gustan ya que todo respondo**

**Un beso**

**Bye bye**

**REY KON**


	7. Chapter 7

En su puesto de vigia,Heath habia sentido helarsele la sangre al oir el poderoso canto de guerra,sabia que era su amigo, mas en ese momento,era el enemigo que estaban esperando,saco su iphone para marcar a sus compañeros, mas en ese momento alguien le tiraba violentamente hacia el piso

-que pe..!-grito el chico

-silencio!-pedia un hombre lobo-o te ira peor

Heath reconocio a uno de los amigos de Romulus

-pero que te pasa tonto!Clawd esta bajo un hechizo!no deben ayudarle!-

-la manada es fuerza,la manada es vida-le respondio el lobo sometiendolo en el piso

-que cosaa?-dijo Heath asustado-

-siempre ayudamos a uno de los nuestros!

Y sin miramientos,amarraba las manos de Heath y lo levantaba bruscamente

Y lo mismo pasaba con Gil y Holt quien habia puesto algo de resistencia,y peleaba ahora contra un hombre lobo,mas otro llego y le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo totalmente noqueado

Thad cuidaba la entrada a solas, vio como diestramente dos sombras saltaban el gran porton y se dirigian de manera amenazante hacia donde estaba el,eran Romulus y Clawd,el ultimo,no con nada buena pinta,la luna llena lo hacia incrementar sus poderes licantropos

(:s que mello!)

-Bella-dijo Clawd con una voz nada parecida a la de el

-Cleo esta con su novio-le contesto Thad decidido bajando las escaleras y acercandoseles, el cual fue respondido con un gruñido de parte de su interlocutor-Clawd...estas bajo la influencia de un poderoso hechizo,por favor deja que te ayudemos-pidio mi primo

Pero fue respondido por el ataque de Romulus quien lo avento hacia el piso inutilizandolo

-no te metas,vampiro!-le ordeno el tipo-Clawd!ve y habla con De Nile!-

Mas mi primo no era un debilucho y empujo con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo quien no se esperaba esa reaccion

-tonto!no va a hablar con ella, Va a lastimarla! Y ustedes seran complices de ello

-cierra el pico,niñato-mando Clawd dispuesto a entrar a la mansion, mas una figura salio dispuesto a enfrentarlo

-aqui no vas a entrar-le respondio decidido Deuce

-Cullen-le encaro Clawd-hazte a un lado

-ni lo sueñes!-dijo el griego furioso

Clawd gruño y se fue en contra del griego quien le dio pelea enseguida,ambos estaban enfrascados en una feroz lucha,Cleo y yo salimos asustadas de verlos pelear de esa manera,Romulus hizo un ademan de acercarse a Cleo pero fue detenido por mi primo quien tambien peleaba de manera encarnizada en contra de su rival,Holt y los demas estaban sometidos por los lobos y veian con horror la pelea entre ambos,mas la mas violenta era la de Deuce vs mi lobito,el chico lucia ya varios rasguños severos y mi amiga estaba muy asustada

-Deuce!-gritaba aterrada al ver como la sangre comenzaba a correr,en eso,Clawdeen,Frankie Lagoona y Abbey llegaban al lugar en el auto de la novia de Gil,Abbey al ver a su chico inutilizado,lanzo su poder de hielo congelando a los tres lobos,haciendo lo propio con Romulus,salvando asi a nuestros amigos

-Clawd!-gritaba su hermana viendo la feroz pelea entre ambos rivales,Un poderoso golpe de mi lobito,hizo saltar los lentes de Deuce lo que nos hizo a todos taparnos los ojos,sabiamos de sobra lo que el poder de nuestra amigo sabia hacer,mas no notamos ningun rayo verde,lentamente abri mis ojitos y mire a Cleo,ella no se habia resguardado,mire hacia la lucha y note que Deuce continuaba peleando sin sus lentes y todos le mirabamos sin ningun problema, extremadamente sorprendidos,que era lo que estaba usando? Se veía tan extraño sin sus anteojos de sol…y que hermosos ojos tenia en verdad!. En eso,asesto un tremendo golpe que hizo trastabillar a Clawd,el lobo rugio furioso cuando una cadena lo asia por el cuello,jalandolo hacia el piso

-rapido,joven Gorgon-decia Manu sosteniendo con fuerza la cadena-lance la otra que tengo aqui y lo tendremos!

Deuce obedecio al instante mientras Manu lanzaba otras 2 Cadenas mas,ambos hombres inutilizaron a Clawd amarrandolo brutalmente

Al saber que su enemigo estaba fuera de la pelea,Deuce cayo inconsciente totalmente agotado , lo que nos hizo a todos gritarle.

Cleo llego corriendo a su lado mega asustada

-Deuce!amor!contestame!-pedia llorosa-Deuce!

-esta muy lastimado-decia Manu-debemos llevarlo a un hospital,ustedes!-mandaba el hombre-metan al lobo al sotano y encierrenlo

Los chicos se pusieron de inmediato en movimiento sin chistar,la voz del hombre era de esas que solo obedeces sin preguntar el porque!

A la mañana siguiente,estaba yo a lado de Clawd,quien se encontraba profundamente dormido y atado con cadenas,me habia quedado cuidandolo porque se lo debia,mas de una vez llore en silencio al verlo asi,Cleo habia regresado a eso de las 3 de la mañana a lado de Manu,Deuce descansaba ya en su casa tranquilo,a los primeros rayos de sol,mi amiga entro con un te caliente para mi

-toma-me dijo sonriendome y entregandome la taza-te hara bastante bien

-gracias-dije yo llorosa-

-tranquila Lala,el volvera a ser el de antes-

-lo crees?-pregunte angustiada

-por supuesto que si,es muy fuerte y se que superara esto

-y si no lo hace?-pregunte super triste

-entonces,lo volveras a conquistar y se que te volvera a amar de tal manera que seras siempre su chiquita

Yo sonrei con melancolia al recordar como me llamaba mi novio

-y Deuce?-le pregunte

-el esta bien,acaba de llamarme diciendo que viene hacia aca

-deberia descansar-dije angustiada

-Deuce Gorgon no es de los que descansan,mira que lo conozco

-Cleo..puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro!

-porque pudimos ver los ojos de Deuce ayer?

Mi amiga sonrio sonrojándose ligeramente

-bueno…el tiene un lentes de contacto que neutralizan su poder y puede quitarse los anteojos durante cierto tiempo

-waaao!y porque no los usa seguido?

-porque son muy incomodos para el y según el oculista solo son para cortos periodos de tiempo,los usa solo en ocasiones especiales.

-pues..en verdad que luce muy bien! Tiene unos ojos preciosos-

-los mas hermosos que yo haya visto jamas-dijo ella suspirando enamorada

-ahora se porque Rochelle se enamoro de Deuce!-sonrei

Ella me dio un mega sape furiosa

-pero tu no!ahi esta tu novio y te prohíbo que digas cosas del mio!-

-auch..ok ok!-decia sobándome mi cabecita

(-.- ya se porque soy tan chaparra, por la cantidad de sapes que recibo de mis amigas)

Una hora mas tarde,Cupid había llamado diciendo que tenia el antídoto, nuestros amigos llegaron puntuales, Clawd aun lucia furioso y mirando a Cleo fijamente

-aquí esta-dijo la chica abriendo un pequeño maletín-la cuestión es,como le daremos el antídoto? En una comida,lo rociamos o se la inyectamos?-

-cual es la mas eficiente?-pregunto Clawdeen-

-inyectada, mas no me atrevo a hacerlo, clavo flechas en la gente pero no inyecciones!

-que no es parecido?-pregunto Heath confundido

-pero las flechas son para enamorarse, nadie ama a las agujas..bueno..yo no me atrevo..-nos miro dudosa

Deuce fue el que se adelanto, tenia algunas heridas en la cara y brazos, tomo el antídoto, la jeringa que estaba a un lado y la preparo mirando al lobo con malicia

-Deucey?-le hablo su novia con cautela

El chico tenia ya lista la inyeccion, se acerco a mi lobito y con muchísima saña y de un solo golpe, le clavo la aguja en el cuello haciendo gritar a Clawd de dolor

-DEUCE!-gritamos todos asustados

-esto es por todas las que me has hecho pasar-le decía el griego en la cara inyectando el liquido sin consideración

Poco a poco vimos el cambio en el, paso de lucir feroz, al tierno chico que todos conocíamos, hasta lo vimos como se iba relajando, sacudió la cabeza como un mal sueño, su amigo saco la aguja y nos miro extrañado

-chicos?-dijo un poco asustado-que..que pasa?

-Clawdy?-le decía su hermana, asi era la manera que su familia le llamaba-

-si..?..que paso?

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos feliz, todos sonreían aliviados, la pócima había dado resultado

-bien hecho Cupid-le felicito Deuce a la joven

-gracias a ti por ser tan cruel e inyectársela de esa manera!

-se llama venganza-sonrio el griego, abrazando a su novia

Yo no me atrevi a mirarlo cuando Manu le quitaba las cadenas, lentamente me aleje de ellos y Sali de la casa de Cleo, no podía verlo a la cara, si Clawd me odiaba por el resto de sus días, lo iba a entender

Cuando se vio totalmente liberado, me busco por todos lados

-y Lala? Donde esta?

-sera mejor que te sientes Clawd…esto será laaargo de contar-palmeo amistosamente Clawdeen a su hermano

En la tarde, estaba yo en casa, nada me llenaba, no tenia humor ni de levantarme, tenia tristeza crónica, mis estados en Facebook eran de depresión, uno mas depresivo que el otro, hasta un chico que se habia suscrito a mis actualizaciones me dijo que ya no le quedaban ganas de seguir siendo emo de lo deprimido que le había puesto

(._.) pocket face

Hasta que sono el timbre de mi casa, yo segui como cojin en la sala, sin moverme, la ama de llaves me indico que me buscaban y yo me levante con pesar, quien podrá ser?me preguntaba,quizás Frankie quien estaba ahora tan soltera como yo, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, era Clawd que lucia tan guapo como siempre

(D: y yo con estas fachas!cabello suelto, camiseta deslavada y rota! (no puede faltar) de patitos, short de mezclilla que alguna vez fue azul y pantunflas peludas de elmo vampiro! ._. tomala!)

-Clawd-tartamudee yo nerviosa

-hola-me sonrio el-estas sola?-

-mama esta arriba-dije yo-

-que bien..podemos hablar?-me pregunto

-si..claro..seguro..solo déjame cambiarme y..

-yo te veo perfecta-me contesto el mirándome

Yo baje la cabeza super triste, no tendría porque ser amable conmigo si me había portado como una vil salamanquesa borracha

-Clawd yo…lo lamento-empece a decir

-no..no Lala déjame hablar primero

-pero es que..

-insisto!.-me interrumpio-todo lo que sucedió..fue culpa mia..me explicaron todo y cuando terminaron..te juro que tenia ganas de que Deuce me golpeara de nuevo..todo lo que ocasione

-pero fui yo!-

-no!escuchame-tomo mis manos ansioso-yo debi ser mas considerado contigo…en primera..se que no debi platicar tanto con Catherine y después solo pensé en mi..en mi calificación..que ni siquera te pregunte que opinabas y tome una decision solo pensando en mi bienestar

-pero..-tartamude yo

-pase tanto tiempo ensayando, descuidando mi relación, y después cuando la bese a ella frente a ti..chiquita..solo me pongo en tu lugar y…siento que me hubiese enfurecido de ver a otro besarte frente a mi, que sentí vergüenza de mi proceder, lo que hiciste, es algo que yo en mi desesperación por volver a tenerte, también hubiese hecho

Yo estaba llorando al escucharlo, tenia un novio realmente hermoso

-todo lo que ocasione en mi delirio-continuo el- haber acechado a Cleo…querer lastimarla y tu todavía continuabas ayudándome, te quedaste a cuidarme toda la noche! Eso quiere decir…que me amas mucho..

-te adoro lobito!-dije yo llorando-lo siento

El tomo mi carita y me beso con dulzura

-no mas de lo que yo te amo a ti…perdóname Lala…no volveré a pensar solo en mi..somos una pareja y de ahora en adelante, te involucrare en todo lo que tenga que ver con los dos

Yo lo abrace muy fuerte, lo había extrañado tanto, no quería perderlo ni ahora ni nunca

-lo lamento también Clawd, no quiero separarme de ti. Perdóname por ocultarte que estaba celosa,…pero si lo estaba!demasiado., sentí morirme cuando la besaste

-tontita-me abrazo el sonriendo-si supieras que para darme valor..antes de besarla,cerre los ojos y le dije:..te amo Lala

me sentí tan feliz al oírlo

-en serio?

-preguntaselo a ella…todo lo hice por seguir contigo, porque no me quitaran el auto y seguir pasando esos increíbles fines de semana a tu lado

-ay mi amor!-dije enamorada

-solo tu llenas mi mente y mi vida, chiquita..nadie mas..espero que eso lo tengas siempre muy presente..

-lo hare! Ya no habrá mas celos

-no..si celame-pidio el sonrojándose-me gusta sentir..que me proteges

Bese su carita y le prometi

-de acuerdo..desde hoy prometo…cuidarte y no dejar que ninguna chica te vea!-

Y El parecio totalmente de acuerdo con el trato.

Esa misma tarde,Clawdeen y su novio salían en su primera cita oficial, paseaban por el mall bastante relajados y tomados de la mano,despues de haber pasado una mala nochecita

-dime..acaso tu vida es siempre asi de emocionante?-pregunto Thad sonriendo

-creeme Thad, no tienes ni idea de como es-le dijo ella abrazandolo

Mi primo besaba la frente de su novia diciendo:

-bien...pues, me encantara estar ahí y descubrirlo por mi mismo.

La obra se estreno el sábado siguiente con un rotundo éxito, mas hubo un pequeño cambio, Clawd hizo el papel de Romulus en la obra,que era un lobo de la manada y Romulus paso a ser Jacob, creo que no le parecio muy lindo a Catherine..pero saben una cosa…no me importa! (:p) mi novio es mio y nadie mas que yo..va a besarlo. O no lo creen asi?

Siempre es bueno mostrar tus sentimientos,ocultarlos no sirve de nada,y a la larga ocasionan mas problemas que pueden mi parte, no me vuelve a suceder,le prometi a Clawd no volver a ocultarle nada de lo que pudiese sentir y el prometio,ser mas cuidadoso,porque en verdad,queremos que nuestro amor sea para siempre.

Gracias por leerme!

**Hola,Hola! Les subi ya el fic completo para no hacerla de emoción :p**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Esta historia me divertí demasiado haciéndola, Lala es muy simpatica y tuvo demasiadas visitas! Cosa que en verdad me alegra demasiado.**

**Pues les tengo otra sorpresa**

**Mañana subo un capitulo mas de D&C o Cleuce como les dicen ahora (XD eso me da risa jajajaja)**

**Eaeaea *-* mi griegooo! Espero que les guste! Ese fic corresponde a Su noche de bodas, después de haberse casado solo por la ley**

**Como amo yo esos fics :* ejem ok ya XD**

**El lunes los espero con un nuevo episodio mas de mis historias de esta segunda temporada y**

**Será a cargo de Frankie quien relate esta vez, el fic titulado "Your Love!" que espero les guste tanto como este ultimo**

**Ahora las tres preguntas que espero me respondan**

**Porfiiisss *-***

**1.- de los que hayan leído los fics de D&C .quien relata mejor? Cleo o Deuce?**

**2.-les gusta la pareja de Thad y Clawdeen?**

**3.- les gustaría una tercera temporada de mis historias o ya no mas?**

**Espero me contesten y nos vemos mañana!**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


End file.
